Suncast,meaning a cast of sun, a bright light
by Cin70
Summary: This is a story about Suncast formually known as Starscream. He has realized now with the loss of the Allspark that the war is truly over and that the path he has choosen up to now has meant failure. So he deflected and crash landed on earth hoping to be able to start a new life, but could he and would the humans accept him? Also Post first movie and reviews/comments are welcomed!
1. Decision Time

This story on Starscream I've been working on for awhile. I'll post the first chapter and you tell me what you think.

While I don't own the transformer characters cause they belong to Hasbro, Paramount studios and DreamWorks Pictures; I do however own he's father's name Wind, the captain Jorge Leewin and the carrier USS Paul Airinton and Starscreams new name, Suncast!

Okay enjoy the show and review if you can. Also please visit my profile page too for updates and info. This story is about Starscream deflecting to the United States basically. He does not want to fight, just survive and leave the drama and pain behind. He sees things differently mainly cause he was left alone on the Nemesis to die while Soundwave has left with Megatron. Along his path he is now on, he learns of things he never knew about himself and what happen to his father. Among other things he eventually will regain a life worth living for again.

* * *

**Decision Time**

I cowardly left shortly before Megatron after the battle in Egypt was over. I told him then that cowards do survive. But after returning to the Nemesis and dealing with Megatrons wrath and cries about how it's not fair and his hates he's brother for killing the fallen; I then began to think about it all and now feel I that it is over for us. With the allspark gone and now the fallen dead what other choices do we have left in order to survive? The hatchings are all dead now and Megatron sets alone in his quarters still suffering from the injuries he suffered from Optimus and too he really has not recovered from being dead and buried under water for two years. I have quietly now began to think about my chances of survival and what to do now.

Before the war we all got along. Yes we had our fights and disagreements but, we worked and played with each other and grew up together sort of. My father was brilliant; he always was busy or gone but that only drove me to learn and want to be just like him. I was also known as a renowned historian of our history. But why now do I remember these memories? I too remember that Optimus always cared to listen to me and the others and he was of kind words and worked tirelessly to find a peaceful solution thru endless negotiations. But his brother who never felt it was his job too, was always concern with the deployment and recruiting others to fight and protect, he cared less for the soft and mushy aspects of life but he did at least then listened to Optimus. But Optimus showed optimism in us and was the one who told me he felt I was on my way to being a very good scientific engineer and how that met nothing to Megatron; he did tried to used my knowledge for he's uses in weapon warfare and advance programs in security but, Shockwave was better at. My knowledge was far to superior to work on things that didn't mess with altering programs or in chemistry and or building something.

* * *

Megatron and Soundwave have been gone from here for two months now. He has worsen since I last wrote any notes to my internal logs. He's damage from what Optimus did to him on earth has cause infection to set in as well as swelling to his right side of his head and stomach area. He can't see anymore I over heard him say to Soundwave and his audio on his right side no longer functions. I knew Optimus could not and would not out right kill his only living family he got left, his brother. Optimus foolishly and I to some degree believed that there was still goodness in him that Megatron would eventually realize that he has been to greedy and that's why he looses. The short time that I was there on earth during the period that Megatron was still dead; I did some searching on what the humans call the world wide web. I found that some of them, I mean a small few are actually smart for as young as their species is. Call me crazy or whatever but I am tired of feeling useless. With the recent battles with the Autobots and Megatron's fail attempts to get the cube back and too the death of the fallen; we lost all chances to start anew or even now draw energy from the sun harvester to make energon to survive. I don't see a chance to survive much longer. My only choice and that would be ever so remotely possible I think would be deflect to earth. But how do I even think Optimus much less any humans will allow me asylum there on earth.

I set and ponder for what seem hours of what to do. I am tired of this shit and I see no other logic way but to alter my systems and remove my weapon and defense programs and leave for earth and hope for the best. I know if I come completely defenseless Optimus will by honor allow me to at least land and recieve energon. He will be able to read my systems and know that I am low and near stasis lockdown. I am so desperate to live just to live and nothing else, I don't want to die I just want the pain, drama and the felling of uselessness to go away. I am going to alter my alt form to a simple service shuttle from Cybertron and remove my Decepticon emblem. I will alter my signals and a few other programs, one being that I could only receive and transmit on the frequency of the Autobots. I will change my tracking frequency so that only the Auotbots will be able to detect me and thus shielding out all other tracking frequencies. This will be painful as I have to be online to do it but, if it will better my chances it would be the only logic solution.

* * *

I set on the floor soldering repairs to one of four boards I removed from my system and with the errors that my onboard computer is sending me I am finding it increasingly hard to concentrate. Then all of a sudden I hear a beep signaling a notification of an incoming text message and it's from Soundwave.

"Attention Starscream, I here by inform you that Megatron condition has not improved and that he has instructed me to take command, your orders are to remain there on the ship for now, I will inform you with further orders when if necessary any changes occur, Soundwave out."

How dare him, I am and have been Megatron's second in command. Well fuck him and Megatron to pit and that just seals it for me. I will not stay here or care about Megatron any more; he should have stayed dead and or die for good. I have a few more modifications to make and could leave within the next two hours.

I have no personal effects left, I've lost what few pictures and a few data pads I had left after we left Cybertron looking for where Megatron had landed. We gave chase after Optimus left with his closes officers knowing he was leaving to find the allspark before Megatron and return he and restore Cybertron. Oh well, that will make it easier to start a fresh new life and be appreciated I hope; that is if I make it. According to my energy levels I have maybe fifteen days left before forced stasis lockdown will begin. That means that my CPU will start shutting down non priority programs in short I would go into a comma and if I should survive could be a vegetable just setting there and staring mindlessly at nothing cause motor and reasoning skills would be erased first. But it's not going to matter either way if I say I will be aware of slowly dieing, if I leave and don't make it at least I'll die trying not to die. As much as that may not make sense to many, I feel that at least my changes of living some way would be higher if I make an attempt to reach earth than stay here. I don't care if Megatron lives or dies, I've been here alone for to long and have now every reason to leave and for good. I no longer have any respect for any living thing that kills another, I never really did I was young and angry at the death of my father and still never found out who killed him. Megatron told me he knew who it was and that mech was destroyed but, he and my father never really get alone. My father who's name was Wind, told me once he saw evil and destruction in Megatron cause he said, "Megatron is to eager to achieve control and power by insisting on some dictator ship ruled government and less diplomatic solutions."

I felt for a long time that he was wrong that Megatron wanted the aruging and in house battles with the high council to end. Little did I realize that the differences we had were apart of that process; each bot with an individual opinion had a stake in how we succeed or fail and the lessons learnt from that helped us achieve our future. I have forgot that until now, I let my sadness and anger be the judge of my life much like Megatron has. He too lost his creators to what has become the Decepticons then know as a disgruntle group of outsiders whom were never acknowledged by the high council.

* * *

I head out with a flight plan straight for the nearest planet to earth, it's moon. I figured that from there I would try to reach Optimus on a neutral frequency channel and be granted entry as dictated by our laws of tradition. But, upon approach to the moon I received a text message from the planet.

It read, " Alert, you have been detected and scanned as a neutral. Identified yourself and flight plan."

Oh Shit! I forgot one, I can't use my real name cause I'll be rejected. Then it comes to me and I type Suncast and give my direct coordinates as programmed in my onboard computer. Then I add, "I come in peace and require assisted, I am a simple but old service shuttle from Cybertron in search of energon in which to survive nothing more." I then send it back hoping for clearance to enter earth's atmosphere. I remain on my current direction and speed for what seem a long time, I suspect they do not trust me or have reason to doubt my intentions here. Then I hear an all too familiar voice, " This is Autobot Leader Optimus Prime, we have remained here in peace with the inhabitants of this world called humans. If you wish to come here you will abided with the laws and customs of this planet, do you understand?"

Now I have an another problem, my voice it is impossible to alter that! If I reply he will know who I am but just as he would know by my voice; he knows I am defenseless by the scans they have already done upon my entering this planet's orbit.

"I repeat, you must comply with this term before entrance will be granted to you. I see that your energy levels are getting critically low and that no weapons or battle programs have been detected from your onboard systems. I am sending you a file on the lanuage of this planet we choose to speak read and comply with an answer," Optimus said. He really has no ideal it is I, which is good, I suffered enough pain from the altercations and now am screwed unless he by honor allows me entrance for energon only at least. I then decided to answer and find out.

"Autobot Leader Optimus Prime, I come before you in peace as you have detect my form and needs," I said knowing now he knew who I was.

"Starscream! Why did you falsify information of your designation and status?" Optimus said angrily.

"I have nothing left to fight for or a reason accept to live. Two, I no longer go by Starscream, I perfer Suncast and I have come to ask for asylum here on earth. No more pain Optimus no more fighting for a senseless cause, I am no longer a Decepticon as I have stated in my letter of resignation from that faction I am a neutral from hence forth," I said calmly and I kept my voice low.

"I have scanned you before I even transmitted my first contact with you. I have received your letter," he said then the link went quiet. I knew he had more to say so I remained quiet waiting for him to speak.

"Suncast, you are to remain at your current speed and orbit around the planet moon. The decision is not mine alone as you may know, Prime out"

"Understood, Suncast out," was all I could say and I felt he would try and see if in deed I could be granted access if only for energon and depart immediately. But I didn't want to leave I wanted to really try and start over and build a new life here and be appreciate for me. the things that I felt I could do here on earth along with the autobots instead of fighting and loosing.

* * *

It's been fourteen earth days and I have not heard from Optimus and have began to wonder if I would. I have barely a day left before I loose concisions and I am not sure even if I was to begin my decent to earth that I would have enough energy to make it thru and land safely. I orbit around this planet and see the flag of the United States and where the Apollo landing took place for the hundredth time. It was the first time for the humans that they have ventured out and landed on an another planet from within their own solar system.

"Optimus to Suncast," I suddenly heard.

"Suncast here," I answered.

"Suncast, I have permission for you to land here at my location. I went to great lengths and detail, do not prove me wrong. I am sending you the coordinates and a list of commands you are to follow to the letter no questions asked, do you understand," Optimus told me sternly.

"Yes Sir," was all I simply said.

"Very well, you may now proceed, Prime out," he said but this time with a voice in which I remember of long ago. One of gentleness, the kind of mech that through it all has not changed his optimism that he has for others.

As I set the coordinates and exit this orbit I began to read the list of commands he sent me.

1. maintain air speed and altutide until told to prepare for landing. Landing will be at Diego Garcia air base.

2. The runway will be mark for the spot in which you are to come to a complete stop and not move until told so.

Okay I can do this cause I likely when I do land won't have the energy to move, talk or even transform.

3. You will be boarded and searched by the military base personal and inspected thoroughly. You are not allow to speak unless spoken to and will answer all or any questions.

4. Lastly, after these measures have met by the humans whom are concern for their safety and that you are disarmed and your intentions have been cleared; you will remain on base for the duration of five years which during such period any and all your needs will be met by our laws of honor. Also, if you wish to learn and adapt to living here you will be given the opportunity to join us as a neutral here amongst us and will be respected as such.

Signed by

Leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime

The President of the United States

Under the agreement between the

United Nations International Alien treaty act

* * *

As I entered earth's amsphere I really have no complaints. If this is what I must do to survive then I will, it beats where I was and to died not trying. I know Optimus will not allow any harm to come to me as long as I remain a neutral and follow these demands. I am following the flight plan and see that I am being escorted by four F-16's in a tight formation.

"This is Captain Jorge Leewin aboard the USS Paul Airinton, you are directed by Commander Prime to stay on this course until told so, do not varied any degree it will result in your distruction, over," The captain order.

"Acknowledged," I said.

From that moment on I heard nothing else said. I have several warning errors popping up and slowly I was able to remove them.

Then about ten minutes later as I was crossing the Indian Ocean I hear another voice, "Suncast prepare for landing. I will be there at the end of the runway, Ratchet out," at first I didn't recognize him I am so tired and weak I am now beginning to lose reality and wonder in and out of focus. If I could reply I would have but, it's all I can do to stay focused enough to begin my desent to the island base. The runway is in sight but, I don't think this landing is going to be pretty.

"Suncast, to Opt-us, he-p," was about all I could say before my engines staled in mid air and began spiraling down very fast to the ground.

* * *

**Optimus P.O.V.**

I saw him coming in and also read every error message he cleared. Of course Ratchet was there and his medical training took over; as far as he was concern Suncast was unarmed and near death. I sent a message to Lennox to advise he's men to stand down and do not approach the area until further notice for which they took my warning seriously and was stationed on stand by a good distance from the runway as Ratchet and I and the others hurried to get to Suncast. His landing was hard and he veered off into the grass as Ratchet and I ran trying to catch him before he slammed into a ten-foot high-electrified fence. It's 120,000 volts would finish him off for sure.

"Optimus, he's going into stasis lock. I need to get him in and get him hook up to and energon feed now! Ratchet growled as he was scanning Suncast as he turn him over on to his back and indmedtiy gave him a injection of energon trying to stablize him for transport back to the medical hanger. "Magnus, get that fragging trailer over here now, Optimus you both help me get him upon the trailer I have to try and get him stable in route," Ratchet said yelling at us.

Magnus was driving as fast as he could and came to a screeching stop and backed up as close as he could to where Suncast was laying. Then disengaged from the trailer, transformed and help me and Ratchet get Suncast up and loaded on to the trailer. He quickly transformed again and hooked back up to the trailer and slowly but surly we got back to the hanger where he drove in and I helped Ratchet down then me and Magnus got Suncast over to the berth as Ratchet feverishly rush to get the machines set up.

* * *

okay! next the next five days and Ratchet going off on anyone and everyone who dares to question his call on behalf of Suncast period. Ratchet talks about Suncast in his POV, I'll post it soon! Please review and if you can also too visit my profile page, thanks!


	2. I am going through changes

Chapter two

Ratchet goes berserkers one anyone that thinks of getting anywhere near Suncast and or question the change of plans he made on behalf of Suncast. Ratchet later tells of Suncast youngling years in he's POV. I do not own any of the characters from the transformers or the movie, they belong to Hasbro, Paramount Studios and DreamWorks. I do own Wind, the name of Suncast's father, Captain Jorge Leewin and the carrier USS Paul Airinton and of course Starscreams new name, Suncast!

remember the story is told in Optimus POV unless noted, now enjoy the story.

Italics means internal conversation between them that can not be heard aloud.

* * *

"Thank you and GET OUT!" Ratchet barked at us and we did just that. I went all the way over to the further side against the wall and stood by watching as he worked on hooking up lines and monitors to Suncast. Magnus took off as he did have other responsibilities to attend to. It didn't look good or sounded good by the curses I heard from Ratchet as he slapped a monitor that wasn't reading the correct signal. He quickly removed some of his armor that had score marks from his re-entry into earths atmosphere. Burned out boards and cables that were torn from the crash landing he also was removing. He knew Suncast when he was a youngling and he's father, Wind and him had worked together on several projects. Wind was Iacon's top scientist and he and Ratchet worked together on leading technology in firewall programs and other programs that made life easier and less reboot time spent between upgrades. Suncast's father was killed by Megatron top spy, Lazerbeak. I don't think Suncast ever knew that and probably don't still to this day. Ratchet left the high council board after the death of Wind and became a full time medic for the Autobots under Sentinel Prime. His mission was to be a protector of life, not partake in destroying one. Then the war broke out and Sentinel was murdered and I became the next Prime and Megatron became my enemy. There was no doubt where Ratchet's loyalty laid and he became my CMO. I could tell as soon as Ratchet knew Suncast was in trouble that I best stay out of his way. I text Lennoxs and advised him of the situation and he heeled my words. He and the others by now know of Ratchet's moods and the danger one would be in if one cross the Hatchet the wrong way.

I received a text from Lennox, " Optimus, would you please, since your in there give me a status report, something, anything to shut Galloway the fuck up- Lennox," he wrote. I chuckled a bit to myself as I stood in the doorway looking in towards Ratchet who just then looked up at me as he placed some more armor on the ground.

"GET OUT NOW! and tell Galloway to go to pit and stay," Ratchet yelled at the top of his voice. Half way through what he was saying I was already out of there. I ran out and saw that Will was in a jeep with Galloway and I cringed and stood still for a moment.

"His life was at a critical stage and still is. I gave you Galloway plenty of warning two hours before he even landed." Then I leaned down and said too, "I believe you have you status report and I wouldn't touch that with a hundred foot pole," I said with a smirk across my face as I walked back in the hanger.

Ratchet was on his way out so I turned around and was going to walked right back out but he raised he's voice,

"Optimus," I froze for a moment then turned around.

"Yes Ratchet," I replied calmly.

"I am glad you told him what you said, I think he is stable for the time being barely. I will need to constantly watch his vitals and progress. He is in induced stasis at the moment so that he can rest and let he's body begin the internal repairs. The damage is not clear and won't be until he awakens. I will now officially proclaim him under strict medical care and not to be harassed or seen by anyone and that includes you until further notice." He said and promptly turned around and headed back into the med bay and locked the doors.

By then Galloway and Lennoxs were standing over by the front entrance of the hanger and had over heard the conversation.

"He can't do that we had agreement Prime, I have to speak with this Suncast or Sunblast as you call him. You tricked us into allowing a know Decepticon back on, need I remind you, our planet." Galloway shouted at me.

I took a deep breath and then told him, "You want a death sentence, you go right ahead Galloway. There was no trick but a call for the protection of another living being. I don't agree with Suncast actions of before but, I will not condemn someone to death on a plead for life. I feel obligated because of my nature to protect life not kill; need I remind you of a white flag of truce," I told him with all honesty.

He stared at me and then walked off as Will looked on surprised that I again could stay completely calm and yet put him in his place with an honest answer.

"How do you do that? How do you shut him up like that?" Will looked up to me flabbergasted as Galloway drove off in the jeep.

I smiled down at him and said, the truth shall always set you free and if that don't work then go to plan B," I retorted with a chuckle to which he laughed.

Moments later I received a text letter in which Ratchet had sent to the ops division and to the general in regards to his findings and a formal complaint against White house national advisor Theodore Galloway calling for him to be removed from the base until future notice. Sighting it on of a Medical nature and he could do that too, he knew the medical laws well both for private civilians and civil service personal.

"Optimus to Ratchet, I received your report let me know when he comes around I would like to know, Prime out," I said very carefully and it usually worked and of course I could override him and he knew that.

* * *

Ratchets POV

Those damn humans, don't they realize that they would and have done the same for their own kind. What, are we so different? Why are they acting this way don't they see that the kid is tired of this fragging war just as I am. Tired of fighting to see more die because of it. Now the humans lost over seven-hundred men and women during the last battle in Egypt alone and thousands across the globe. All brought on by the Decepticons and their raged to find the boy. Suncast, I know why he picked that name it means a cast of sun, a bright light on a new beginning. I can't wait to tell everyone including Optimus that I knew he didn't really want this war. I knew he wanted to help and improve things to make it a better world. He wanted to be just like he's father and worked tirelessly to learn what he knew. He was never appreciate for his work until well after the war when Megatron tried to us it for destruction.

Well, he's levels of energon are down by 83% anything over 60% is considered fatal if not reversed immediately. Two, 13% of his lower priority programs have been erased before I was able to stop it, which means he could very well come out of this like a vegetable, a phrase the humans use for someone who has lost all motor and conciseness' process abilities. The next five days will tell whether or not he even comes out of this knowing who he is or where he is.

Damn, he was such a bright young scientist for he's generation. His father would have been so proud of him only if he could have lived long enough to see he's only child grow up. The only thing I remember that Suncast told me long ago about his father was he was always gone. That he found it lonely and terrifying yet an opened challenge to learn things on his own in which he did. He often sneaked in he's father's lab reading and studying the loads of data pads of research he's father worked on. I remember him as very bright for he's age while the other younglings he's age often treated him different and that made him often aloof, and strengthen his instability towards others or of any friendship from developing. He let that and Megatron fooling him into believing that he should prove them wrong and I think Megatron told Suncast he's father died from the same hate. Why else would someone so bright and that had such a good future ahead of him quit and fight against us and everything he's father stood for. It was thousands of years later that I found out who had his father killed. Blaster, was to us as Soundwave was to Megatron, he could jam waves and create false reading waves to allow escape and locate anything that carried a frequency. It was he's brother Preceptor that had worked with Wind closely on many of the projects and helped designed many of the chips and programs that we use today. Anyways Blaster had three micro chips that traveled and looked about like a humming bird in size; they were his scouts and one of them over heard that it was Lazerbeak that was told to kill Wind. Megatron wanted him dead so that he (Megatron) could seize every bit of knowledge that Wind knew through Starscreams willingness to join him and fight against the Autobots. Wind knew this could happen and even warned the high council several times but, the council was powerless to stop it, Megatron had by then had started a full assault on the city and most fled to other planets within the solar system and was never heard from again.

end of Ratchet's POV

* * *

The next morning I got up and left out for the med bay knowing that Ratchet would be there and could probably use a break to get out for awhile. I knew he was close to Suncast when he was very young, Ratchet one time told me that Suncast often called to him for advice and encouragement that he lacked so much of. Not because he's father wouldn't give it just that he wasn't there enough to give it. He was Suncast's mentor and would be like what the humans would refer to as a Uncle of sorts to him. I walked in as quiet as I could and heard from what I could figure out was the monitors beeping to a rhythm of his energon pulse. It sounded irregular but stable. I walk further around and into the side room where Ratchet had set him up yesterday afternoon and found Ratchet face down on the portable table with his meter in his left hand and his right as a cushion for his head. I thought to leave but, I turned to walk up next to Suncast and saw that his optics were still closed and he was covered up with several blankets. I looked over against the wall to see that a lot of he body armor was removed and in need repairs and several bags of torn and discarded hoses and cables in them over by the back door. I decided to leave out and let Ratchet rest; he would waken immediately if something went off.

I headed over to ops to speak with Will about the upcoming mission we had planned six weeks ago. But I became concern more about the amount of emails I was now reading as I walked over to meet up with him. One such email I received was from the General Secretary in regards to the status of the Deflected decepticon and when and if he came to was he going to comply with the agreement prior to landing here in the first place. To several UN assembly advisors from other nations calling on he's removal to another planet to recover and then a vote be taken on the matter of him attaining status here on the planet.

"Optimus, we have a closed circuit conference with the general in five minutes," Will said to me as I walked in.

"Thank you Will, I was about to call one myself. Will, may I ask you a question?" I said as I approached the catwalk where he and the others from his staff were.

"Yes, big guy shoot," Will replied.

"I've been thinking along with reading the emails I have, I don't understand the cause for alarm. He may not even live to recover from his ordeal. If I may explain simpler, he came here with a white flag of sorts and if my studies of war and honor that your kind too abides by a white flag with no weapons drawn means surrender, peace or a call for help, right?"

"Correct it does at least in my book, look Optimus I agree with you and I too fought against him and know how brutal he was and could still be once and if he survives. All we can do for now is convince them to allow him sanctuary here on the base until he has recover and keep him quiet literality under lock and key," Will said.

* * *

The meeting did not go as planed but at least after four and a half hours listening to their concerns of an another attack, convinced them to allow him to stay on the base for the next ten days and under heavy guard. There's my problem which I was not about to try and explain to them. Ratchet ain't going to allow any one near the seeker much less having guards in his med bay with guns at the ready. I got up and left as the others fell out to patrol or other assignments so it was up to me to talk with Ratchet about Suncast.

I left the ops hanger and transformed for the short drive over to the med bay hanger. I drove up to see Magnus talking with Ratchet just inside the hanger door.

"I have no choice, I have to arrange security for Suncast at the request of the human governments or we will be force to end his life here and now," I heard Magnus said with regret but he always spoke the truth no matter what.

"Believe me Ratchet, I remember very well how he was before the war and often found many of his researches interesting and I had plenty question for I then was a younger officer too but, please just agree to it and we will here work something out to appease them somehow," Magnus went on to begged the Hatchet as he is called.

I walked up after transforming and said, " Ratchet, it's true I would not lie to you or anyone but we must show some protection in place for him. They did not know him before the war turned him mean and bitter. Now, maybe if he lives and wants this new life he spoke of he'll honor their ongoing request," I said as Ratchet looked as if he was about to throw something at me and Magnus who was standing now behind me.

= _Magnus, why are you standing behind me, Optimus_

_= cause, he looks like he is about to throw something at me, you came up just in time brother, Magnus_

_= I save your aft again right? Optimus_

_= I brought your sparkmate and our best friend home safe and sound, right? Magnus_

_=Yes and I told you thank you several times already, what's that got to do with you and your position as my city commander and for now my head security officers' responsibilities? Optimus_

_=nothing, Magnus_

_= thank you, Optimus_

"If you two would stop yakking around amongst yourself long enough I could maybe agree in three days, if there is any sign of improvement." Ratchet said but was really not for it and he looked so angry and sounded so moody I thought for a second he wouldn't.

"Thank you Ratchet and has he condition improved some or any change?" I asked.

"No, his pulse is still irregular but remaining stable, he's breathing though shallow and there is no motor reflexs detected yet," Ratchet said so sadly then walked back into his office and locked the door. I thought about walking down the hallway to look in the room where I saw Suncast this morning but left instead with Magnus.

I went on back to my office after talking with Magnus some more about tenancies plans and what resources we need to have to build a separate area or something for he's quarters once and if he recovers. I wrote up a plan and added Magnus report along with the materials and he's design for the additional wing added on to our private hangers with advance security measures taken into account.

* * *

It's been two days and Ratchet has not left the medic bay and he won't let anyone in.

"Magnus to Optimus," he called me.

"Optimus here," I answered as I was finishing a report and emailing it back to major Lennox.

"I need you to come to the med bay when you can, " he said and he sounded worried.

"I am on my way, Prime out," I said and got up and left my office and headed there.

What I saw when I got there surprised the pit out of me. Magnus was standing out side of the med bay main doors looking in and as I walked up I saw too Ratchet talking to Suncast who was setting up on the table there in the front room.

"The doors are locked and I choose to wait for you, I was coming by to check on Ratchet cause he has not answered any of my text messages and now I see why," Magnus said as he looked at me.

I looked back at him thinking to myself you chicken, "very well, lets see if he will open sesame," I said as I knocked on the door.

I noticed that Suncast turned around to see me standing outside and he slowly lower himself down on his back and started to raised his feet up and onto the table as Ratchet then waved me off with a wrench he just grab off of a workbench near by.

"Duck!" I said aloud.

= _just as I thought would happen, Optimus he needs to let at least you come in. Records are going to show he has regain concussions and therefore the plans need to be discussed, magnus_

_= yes I know but how do we go about that with the Hatchet on the loose, Optimus_

_=your the leader, I am just the solider ,magnus_

_=yes, yes I know you remind me of that all to well dear friend and it helps me none, Optimus_

I slowly stood up to find Suncast standing at the door on the other side. He pushed the code to open the doors.

"Leader Optimus Prime and City commander Ultra Magnus I, I want to thank you for efforts in seeing that I was able to come here," He said slowly and he's speech was with a pronounced slurred. He didn't move but Ratchet came up behind him and looked at us.

"He has made some improvements but, has lost a lot of long term memory and has little use of his right hand and can hardly operate his right leg, he has suffered what would be similar to a human stroke," Ratchet said as he helped Suncast turn around and head back to the table he was setting on.

"Suncast, you're welcome and I am sorry it came to this for you. Yes I do remember a bright young scientist that you were. I would be happy to see that again, we could use your help and I am sure in time others will too but, please if you wish to stay here as I believe you do give the humans time, they never knew you before the war as Ratchet, I and some of the others here have, Okay," I said to him softly and calmly as I could. He sat down slowly and closed his optics as I spoke to him.

Ratchet then looked up at me,"I just got him in here and seated on the table, Optimus I will have a report and will file it within the hour. But, I'll need to perform more tests and the time needed to accurately study the results," Ratchet said as he was helping Suncast lift he's legs upon to the table.

"He is still very weak and his motor skills as you see have been severally compromised," Ratchet said as he turned around and picked up a cup of energon he had setting there for Suncast and held it for him as he drank through the straw some.

* * *

okay I stop here for I have been on this since this morning. I had to re write it and bounce around some chores in between writing. hope you enjoy and please if you can review thanks, cin70.


	3. What to do

Okay here I have rewritten chapter three because I have more detail that I left out and some grammar issues.

It is about five days later and Suncast has made some progress. His motor skills are bad but some of he's memory is seemly intact. He has asked a few questions. Here we start with the meeting in progress in the conference room that is adjacent to Optimus's office. Those attending are Prowl, Magnus, Ratchet, Major Lennox and Sgt. Epps and Galloway along with Optimus and the General via satellite hookup. Optimus along with his SIC, Prowl, the General, the Secretary of Defense and the President have been sent a copy of the twenty five page detailed report filed by Ratchet about ten minutes before the meeting started. The report consisted of the overall status of the former Decepticon Starscream aka, Suncast.

_Italics_ indicate personal communication between the Autobots.

I do not own the transformers nor do I own the other characters from the movie however I do own Suncast and his father's name, Wind and Dr Capstan who is the medical doctor on staff there at the base. The transformers characters belong to Hasbro, Paramount Studios and Dreamworks.

Please if you have time hit the review button, thanks!

Oh and this chapter is not in Optimus P.O.V.

:::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Galloway finally after five minutes of arguing agreed to read the report first before asking any questions. Ratchet had refused to answer any more question because Galloway did not read the report first. Ratchet was a very detailed mech when it came to his medical reports. The report would keep Galloway busy for a few minutes well, at least Ratchet privately hoped so.

_Humans, they just love to talk too much: Ratchet_

_Ratchet, he has he's concerns and he has to answer to his President too: Optimus_

_He's concerns, come on Optimus what concerns from day one has he ever shown. Since when has he ever shown any respect to anyone here and above all else; he has shown no respect for you or what we have done since leaving Egypt: Ratchet_

_Calm down Ratchet I can't do anything about what happen before now please, I know what happened in my absents but for now my concern is for Suncast only and nothing else: Optimus_

_Can't you for once quit bitching: Ironhide_

Ironhide was looking straight at Ratchet and Ratchet stared him back, while Optimus rolled his optics praying to Primus that them two would keep it where at least the humans didn't hear any of it.

_Like you got room to talk: Ratchet_

_Slag you; you wrench throwing mech, if I complain it's for the betterment of us all. I never speak unless it's needed and I don't throw things at others; Ironhide_

Ironhide had by now crossed his arms over his chest.

_Ha! Bull slag, you don't give them a chance to talk; you just blow them or it up! : Ratchet_

Ratchet couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle, to which Optimus turned looking back and forth between him and Ironhide and said over their private link,

_Table it you two and that's an order: Optimus_

Ratchet and Ironhide both just then gave Optimus a semi-dirty look from across the table. To which Optimus just cocked his head in a very human way looking at them curiously. But just then General Morshower spoke up after he had finished reading the report. Optimus now turned his attention to the monitor on the wall that showed a image of the General.

"Commander Prime, I will not question your CMO's report as I have read it now but I still have no choice. Let me put this another way, I have to be able to verify this medical finding with another medical doctor. Yes I know no human doctor has your CMO's skills or for that matter, can really give medical attention to a transformer. But the findings can be verified with a specialist of your CMO's choice and I request it done there with him present. If Suncast accepts this good if not, we have a problem," the General said via the hook up to the Main NEST headquarters in Washington, DC.

Ratchet looked to Optimus and said, _permission to speak sir: Ratchet_

_Permission granted but remember they do not know him as we do: Optimus_

_I know and thank you: Ratchet_

"General with your permission my CMO would like to speak with you,"Optimus said.

"Okay, go ahead," the general said.

"Thank you sirs, I can assure you that Suncast would have no arguments to this reasoning. He has recovered somewhat but if I may elaborate he will never be able to fly or ever return to active duty. He removed parts of his components while he was online resulting in permanent damage to his processor. That would be to humans kind of like a stroke. I just have one more thing if I may Sirs?" Ratchet said as he paused to make one last pleaded on Suncast's behalf.

"Yes," the general said softly then Ratchet looked to Optimus who nodded.

"Yes sirs, I've known the kid since he was sparked or born you might say. I know why he became the way he was, and I repeat, was. He is barely able to stand for short periods of time and not on his own. He has to be assisted with many things and will be for the rest of his life. He's father was murdered and he has tried to avenge his father's death every since. But with the allspark gone and the death of the fallen and now too possibly his former leader, Megatron he has realized that nothing good has become of this anger and death he has taken part of in this war. He doesn't know yet who really killed his father. If Megatron hadn't lied to him back then about who did; he would have not joined the battle to begin with. He was a young scientist following in the footsteps of his father, thank you," Ratchet said and leaned back in his chair and interlocked his fingers together in his lap quietly.

None of the Autobots there would have questioned his medical advice period. He maybe be the grumpiest bot around and a dangerous one to be around when angry with a set of wrenches in his hands but he is the one bot that all of them have come to for medical help. He has and does what he can because he believes the oath he took as a doctor to preserve life, friend or foe.

"The bottom line here General we are forgetting is that there was a agreement made with us in exchange for him landing here. That we would be able to inspect him with out interference, which we were denied all to save the life of a known killer, you tell me," Galloway said so sarcastically.

There was a moment of silence and then several clicks indicating cooling fans were heard coming on as many of the bots there were growing ever impatience with Galloway and his immature behavior. It seemed everyone was looking to Optimus to shut this 'asshole' up. But they all knew Optimus was in charge and he would not except a reaction to this man's words for it would produce more problems than solve the current one. Major Lennox and Sgt. Epps supported the Autobots and were there for the formality but although they may not approve of Suncast's presents here they do however trust the Autobots without question.

_Optimus, I can't take this any longer, he lives only cause I am a doctor by my choice and I will always side with saving a life inside of taking another one if possible but, he's got to go. No progress can be made with him here, he has no clue to the magnitude of Suncast's condition: Ratchet_

Ratchet said to Optimus over their private link. He was growing madder by the minute and for good reason. If the General and the President did not see to their reason another life could very well end. Ratchet had seen enough death and destruction in this war now more than ever.

_Ratchet old friend and trusted ally please bear with it a few more minutes for I am about to have him removed permanently from base. Code 768.89765.90 reasoning of insanity and a risk of life: Optimus_

Ratchet looked at Optimus when he said that and he had the most confused look on his face I believe Optimus has ever seen. Then Ratchet turned serious and asked privately.

_I never heard of said code, on which world is it located: Ratchet_

_Mine! : Optimus_

Ratchet and Optimus both looked at each and Ratchet then smiled slightly and turned his attention to the conversation that was playing out between the humans. The General, Major Lennox and Galloway were in a three way debate over of the cost of keeping him a secret from the already pissed off public. Not to mention the cost of building a separate cell or something in which to keep him separate from the others and sensitive Intel.

"General, if I may?" Optimus asked.

"Please Commander Prime if you can settle this within twenty fours hours than I would be willing to make it work. I don't have to tell you that I have personally come to respect your military expertise and you have shown nothing but respect and loyalty to the humans in whole, call me then, out" the general said ending his connection to the meeting.

Everybody then looked at Optimus who was rubbing the bridge of his nose in a very human way of showing frustration.

"Galloway, yes we have broken the agreement and yes you or shall I say the US government did not. However, he is here now and the question I must find the answer to inside of twenty four hours is, can he stay here on that of medical advice from a human doctor?" Optimus said.

"The General mention a human specialist needed to verify theses findings, I say we get one in here now and get the process under way and everything else we will fine tune later, okay?" Major Lennox said.

Some looked around and nodded believing for now that this action would buy them time to finish working out the arrangements of Suncast's future while giving him that chance at continual medical care.

"Fine, whatever, he just better not be pulling a joke on our sympathy or else," Galloway said and then got up and stormed out the room.

::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I will go and speak with Galloway alone Prowl; I need you to send a memo to the General now stating that I need him gone period. I can not see his present here of any good towards Suncast's needs of medical attention and a place to stay. He has come with a white flag and I will honor that no matter what. Ratchet, keep me inform of Suncast's condition and you can bring him up to date with what's going on, I think he deserves to know now. Any questions?" Optimus said calmly.

"One sir," Ratchet said.

"Go on," Optimus replied.

"He wants to talk to the American President, he told me this before coming here. It was after you and Magnus left the other day; he didn't get a chance to tell you that he wants to make right and help the humans in any way he can. He's remembering some things at times but mostly he's problem now is doing simply things such as he's motor skills; walking, coordination and talking he's at a loss with. He's a different mech not one sound or word of anger at anyone but himself that is," Ratchet said.

Ratchet was concern for Suncast and so was Optimus, but Optimus knew that more than words would be needed to convince the humans this once killer now wants to live in peace.

"Convincing the humans that we are much like them in that we can change our 'tune' for a lack of better word is going to be an even harder challenge with Suncast Ratchet. I want for now him to remain stabilized and know that he is safe under the agreement of the white flag of truce. Then maybe concern himself with talking to the American President if need be. Ratchet, you need to consult with the medical doctor here on base and please inform Suncast of this too. Two, I would like to speak with him again alone but, only when he is ready," Optimus said.

"Yes sir," Ratchet replied for it was want he want too.

"Dismissed," Optimus said and the others too got up and left.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

In Ratchet's medical bay

Ratchet made it back to his office after first stopping and looking in on Suncast who was resting at the moment. It had been five days since the crash and while he was now stable he was no where near in the clear and would deal with further medical problems as time goes by.

"Ratchet," Elita said as she sat in his office. Elita had stayed with Suncast while Ratchet left for the meeting.

"Yes Elita," Ratchet said as he sat down behind his desk and picked up the data pad that was monitoring Suncasts Vitals.

"Are they going to allow him to stay for now?" she asked.

Elita was concern for Suncast, she too remembers him before the war.

"Galloway is leaving, Optimus told me before I left the conference room. Did he stay awake any after I left earlier?" Ratchet asked her.

"Yes he did, he asked me if he was going to be made to leave this room," Elita said solemnly.

"I sense he's scared I think, "I just want to stay in this room." he tried to tell me but he's speech is still hard to understand."

Elita said as Ratchet was pushing buttons on the date pad getting readings to add to his daily reports on Suncast condition.

"He is Elita," Ratchet said as he stopped and looked up at her. "I am not sure but I have sat with him everyday and hear him mumbling about the war but his sentences are scrambled and not complete; so I am not sure what he is saying yet.

"It saddens me to see him this way but I am glad that he finally has chosen to cease his fighting against us. Ratchet do you know who killed his father?" Elita asked.

"Yes, I do Elita. I was in my office that afternoon back on Cybertron when Bumblebee came in. He had just finished an overnight scouting mission on Rattrap and Rumble who were spying on Wind. He (Wind) had been working on a theory that would simplify energon transfusion more efficiently incase of an attack and save valuable time in the field in route to the medical bay. Much like a shot but made of different compounds that I can only assume that would work much faster than the standard transfusion. He spoke with me on just a few theories and sadly I didn't know enough." Ratchet said then stopped talking and picked up the data pad and began typing something into it.

"Something Bumblebee knew wasn't it?" Elita whispered.

Ratchet then looked up and said, " He saw what happen yes, I sworn to him then that I would not make him answer to no one for this, he admired Suncast and was keen to read his reports. Rattrap pulled the trigger and stole all of the files on this theory. Bumblebee had called for help but it was to late. Suncast found out as soon as he got out of class later that day, I had the unwanted duty to tell him his father was dead but, I didn't tell him who did it. Elita I owe him that answer I can only hope he forgives me for not telling him then."

Elita gasped at what Ratchet had just said and bowed her head and close her optics. Now she knows of the grave details of that day and why Ratchet has been so overly protective of Suncast since his arrival.

Just then a alarm went off in his office it was Suncast. Ratchet jumped up out of his seat and took off around his desk and out the door with Elita in tow.

Ratchet quickly ran into the room at the same time running a quick scan on Suncast who was now on the floor.

"Suncast are you okay?" Ratchet asked as he was now on he's knees next to Suncast. He turned the alarm off as the scans showed no serious problems.

"I tried," Suncast said.

Ratchet then looked at him curiously, "tried what?" Ratchet asked as he help suncast turn over on his back and then helped him set up.

Ratchet didn't need an answer for then saw it. Suncast had somehow removed the drain line coming from his waste tank and tried to get up out of bed and go to the waste container or at least that's what Ratchet thought as Suncast now was setting in a puddle.

Ratchet looked up to see that Elita had discreetly left out of the room. She must have noticed too what had happen and felt some privacy was in order.

"It's okay Suncast," Ratchet said as he patted Suncast on the shoulder.

Ratchet carefully reached under Suncasts' arms and scooted him over and out of the puddle as he moaned some from the pain he was still in from the crash and for falling on the floor.

"Suncast how did uhm," Ratchet started to ask but Suncast just then looked straight at him and said, "I pulled it out because I needed to go, I forgot," he said with remorse for what he did.

"This is so embarrassing," Suncast said slurring his words. Ratchet had got up and went to the cabinet and got some towels out to clean up the mess.

I know and I am sorry, the drain line was there so that you wouldn't have to get up out of bed. It will take care of 'that' for you," Ratchet said to him.

Suncast continued to stare at the floor as Ratchet picked up the towels and went to throw them in the dirty laundry basket.

"Come on," Ratchet said softly as he reached down to help Suncast stand up some and get him back into the bed.

A few minutes had past as Ratchet had gotten Suncast back in the bed and was reinserting another drain line.

"Am I going to be able to stay here with you?" Suncast slowly asked.

"Yes you are and no one is going to make you leave but, do understand why they are concern?" Ratchet asked taking the chance that he would understand.

Suncast had closed he's optics for a moment and moaned softly.

"I'll give you something for the pain," Ratchet said.

"Yes, I do. But I have decided that I don't want to be that way anymore: I just want to live in peace," Suncast said and although it was slurred Ratchet knew that the he would need to tell him truth soon.

"Suncast, they want a human doctor to come in and verify my findings. They are still mad because that they were not able to inspect you upon landing correction, crashing here five days ago."

Ratchet said to him waiting to see what he would say.

Suncast looked at Ratchet and said, "I understand and will try and answer any questions I can."

"Good, then I will ask the human doctor here to come this evening. I will be present. Optimus too would like to talk with you too, he's concern for you as we all are," Ratchet said to him.

Ratchet had given Suncast some more pain medicine via the IV line as he was talking to him and the medicine was now making Suncast sleepy and easing the pain so that he could rest for now.

"Rest for now and we will talk some more later before the meeting with Dr. Capstan who is the doctor for the human soldiers here on base." Ratchet said as he pulled the sheet and blanket up and tucked in up under Suncasts' chin as he closed he's optics.

Ratchet left out of the room and turned the light off leaving a small stationary light that always stays on. He knew he would need to tell Suncast the truth about his father but for now he needed to make sure that Suncast was given the chance to get better first. Too, he saw that if Suncast survived this he was going to have a hard road to recovery.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Okay, next chapter will cover Optimus' conversation with Galloway, then Optimus goes to the med bay to speak with Ratchet and Dr. Capstan visits.


	4. discussion time

Suncast, meaning a cast of sun, a bright light 

Chapter four

In this chapter we over hear the conversation between Optimus and Galloway in the main communication center. But first we hear from Optimus in his own point of view of some things he remembers and that Ratchet mentioned last night as they sat in Ratchet's office. Then Optimus goes and talks with Suncast. The chapter really got long so Dr. Capstan arrives in the next chapter.

_Italics_ indicate personal conversation between the Autobots.

Disclaimer: I do not own the transformer characters or the characters from the movie. I only dream up a story about them and write it for fun and for the entertainment of others.

WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME STRONG LANGUAGE AND DISCUSSIONS OF PAIN AND ANGER

I do own the characters: Dr. Capstan, Wind, Suncast, Captain Jorge Leewin and the aircraft carrier the USS Paul Airinton.

Ooopps it's Lazerbeak and Rumble that belong to Soundwave from the G1 verse.

It was Lazerbeak who killed Wind not Rattrap. I am so sorry for that error of names in the last chapter. Also in this chapter I am getting the facts of the story corrected. Okay this chapter will set it right who knew of Winds death the day it happened. Sorry for confusion but from this chapter on I'll have my facts straight, I promise!

I hope you have enjoyed the story thus far and please review!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_In Optimus P.O.V. in his office about ten minutes after the meeting in the conference room._

I remember the day that Suncast's father Wind was killed. Bumblebee had reported to Ratchet whom was closer to Suncast then any of us Autobots. I never did find out if Suncast knew who killed his father but I did when I spoke with Ratchet last night before going to my quarters for the evening. He admitted to me that he knew that Lazerbeak and Suncast were friends and he felt at that time that Suncast would not believe him. But that's how Suncast was; he never trusted anyone but himself. In fact the only friends I can recall he ever had was Powerglide, Lazerbeak and Thudercraker. I was somewhat angry with him last night and yet I take full responsibility for it. If he had known that it was he's best friend Lazerbeak that had killed his father he might have not joined the war to begin with.

Ratchet had worked with Wind on and off for years back on Cybertron before the war. Ratchet was a member of the High council and a part time medic at the time. He furthered his studies in the medical field by working as a student of Winds' at his medical research lad in downtown Iacon. Wind and Preceptor had developed many techniques that Ratchet studied and now uses in the medical field. One of Winds creations was the internal network adapter (the adapter that allows us to communicate internally to each other) before then it was relay communication and that was unreliable. Ratchet told me that Suncast talked via a data pad. He wrote what he wanted to said even though it would take him ten minutes or so to finger peck out the sentences.

Ratchet said, "he wanted to tell me of some things he remember of his youth. But he can't seem to speak the words that are in his mind." Ratchet told me.

He went on to explain why he's speech is irregularly.

"The cat scans I took the day of the crash and of two days ago show non-active areas or black areas in his processor. Those areas were effected when he removed several chips while still on line. Certain circuits should have been turn off first then remove the chips; thus not causing a back surge of current," Ratchet went on to tell me more in detail.

"The receiving lines, the ones that send what you're thinking to your voice unit so you can tell others what you're thinking. Well, much of them were destroyed by the back surge of current he experienced. His remaining few lines are damaged severally. He'll set there with a blank on his face and seem so mad because he can't hear him saying what he's processor has already send out to his voice unit. He's speech is slurred because he's thinking is slower. The clock on his processor has been slowed permanently and that's why he's sentences are scrambled and the cause of the slur. He's memory is not consistent though and his motor skills have been permanently hindered. He'll never to be able to walk unaided much less take care of his personal needs with out help," Ratchet said but sounded so sad and yet angry at the same time that it came to this.

I thought to myself how miserable he must feel right now and that he did all that to himself hoping he could come here and live in peace. I saw in Ratchet's face just how saddened he was about it all last night. As it got later into the night he went on to tell me more things he remembered and of things Suncast spoke of yesterday to him for the first time.

"He's father was gone for most of the time as he grew up. He told me he felt like he was a failure and that when he's mother died he's father might as well have died too.

I asked him why and he just became so quiet and then he said via the data pad, "I was in the nursery upstairs when I found out my mother died. I guess he blamed me I don't know or remember."

"I remember he wanted to be just like him and wanted to learn what it was that he's father loved so much more than him; or to him it seemed that way." Ratchet said.

Suncast told him about his father and his mother when he was very young.

"I was the only sparkling they where going too ever have." Ratchet said he wrote on the data pad.

"He was half joking with me I think when he said too, "that being spoiled may very well got me into this war to begin with."

Ratchet told me and I smiled as I can see that trait in him now. He never did really care for Megatron and yet Megatron wanted him for his scientific knowledge to help him plunder the galaxy for energon resources.

He says, "I made the mistake of wanting everything my way as I got older and often argue and yes hating Megatron for his blinded reasons. I honestly saw the end of this war when Megatron died from the overwhelming power of the allspark that the boy shoved into his chest. But I was a coward and tended to follow Megatron because I lost my own way. I hate myself now because I could have been somebody who could have made a difference the right way."

Ratchet said, "Suncast wrote that on the data pad then looked up at me and bowed his head and cried earlier today. I felt so guilty because if I only told him then," Ratchet didn't finish what he wanted to say. He just shook his head and got up from the desk and faced the window looking outside.

And that's when I told him, "it's what we do now that's going to count not what we should have done; we can't change the past no matter how much we want too."

I set here thinking that's true in my own personal life too. So many things I wish I could go back in time and change but I have come to accept this better now. He a few minutes later after getting himself a cup of energon sat back down and went on talking about what he remembered and told me more of what Suncast said.

"He was a young mech but intelligent beyond his years and became a renowned historian before the war. Also he was known well for he's interests in other galaxies but on a scientific level. Despite his desire to be a loner he was not a fighter Optimus you know that. To him fighting was unproductive waste of time he told me then. That's one of the reasons why I was so against the war too," Ratchet said and kept on talking.

"He's father was very strict as far as schooling was concern but was often gone more than he was home. But what Suncast didn't know was how much he's father talked about him and how proud he was of his son's interest in science and medicine."

Ratchet spoke of when Wind's wife passed on and how Suncast was barely ten years old.

"It was then that Wind engulfed himself into his studies thus leaving Suncast alone at home sometimes until the next day. He was old enough yes; he knew what to do and not do and did have others like me to turn to but that's when Suncast started to change. He became less interactive with others and isolated himself into his studies."

I remembered when he was young and often was with Ratchet or Preceptor in the science lab. Even before he entered into the war he would study and do things by himself although he and Powerglide did have two things in common. They both loved to fly instead of fighting and both would dream of traveling to other solar systems and studying different planets.

_Ratchet to Optimus: Ratchet_

Ratchet's calling me; he was upset earlier this morning about the meeting we had with Galloway over the report he gave on Suncasts' condition.

_Yes Ratchet: Optimus_

_Suncast has been resting for the last hour or so but will be up within a couple of hours. I'll call you then; he wants to speak with you first before talking to Dr. Capstan. I'll tell him then what really happen to his father. I hope the General will understand and have Galloway gone. With him here Suncast will never get a chance; Optimus I owe him that chance: Ratchet_

_I'm sure he does and Ratchet, I know how bad you feel about what happen and I too feel responsible but as I said before, all we can do now is hope that he has a chance to start he's life over. I'm going to do everything I can here to try and see that happens but Ratchet, I just hope he can forgive us both for not telling him the truth then. I'll be heading there after my meeting with Galloway in which I need to contact Major Lennox to find out where he is, Optimus out: Optimus_

_I do hope Optimus he can; Primus knows now the kid deserves it. Ratchet out: Ratchet_

For all he's grumpy mood swings and wrench heaving fits I know he cares. I just hope he can forgive himself because I don't think that Suncast now is going to hate him for it. I think Suncast will see it different now that he has decided it seems to put his past behind him.

End of Optimus POV

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

Optimus left the conference room with a lot on his mind. One had been that Galloway needed to go and yet too he knew why Galloway felt the way he did. Galloway has lost his wife of ten years when she died at the Hover Dam during Megatrons escape from there. He like most of the humans now felt that their presents here and those like them only met more death and destruction to their world. It was not their war; the transformers or at least the Autobots had not wanted it that way at all. Instead they only came here in search of the allspark and was to leave and return to Cybertron. But now the Decepticons ragging war on the humans in search of the boy millions of lives were lost and the secret was out. Try as the Autobots may the humans in recent months have steadily began to protest to their presents here on earth and many chanted, "Go home."

Two and most importantly was Suncast. He had just twenty-four hours from now to convince the General who in turned answered to the President that Suncast was now not a threat to the humans. Optimus knew that Suncast by what he had said before he crash-landed was that he wanted peace and had severally damaged himself in hopes that he could. Of all the Decepticons Optimus knew somehow and believed that the seeker came in peace waving a white flag of truce and he was going to honor that. Optimus didn't want this war to begin with nor does he still want to be fighting it now. But, for him anybody that comes forward such as Suncast did and proclaimed a truce such as he did in his optics deserves a second chance.

Optimus sat in his office reading over more emails from officials over the recent incident regarding Suncast when he gets an internal call from Major Lennox.

"Yes Major Lennox," Optimus answered.

"Optimus, I have the director here with me in the main com. center. I just received conformation from the General of his orders." Lennox said.

"Very good, I was just about to call you and the director. There is something I would like to discuss with you both. I'm on my way, Optimus out." Optimus said then ended the conversation.

Just then Elita walked into the office as Optimus was getting up from his desk to leave.

"Optimus, I just heard from Magnus that the General has released Galloway of all authority here hence forth and granted us addition five days to have a doctor of Ratchet's choice do an evaluation on Suncast," Elita said.

"Yes Elita, Lennox just informed me too and I was just leaving to speak with Galloway before he leaves. I want him to know that I support the humans and respect their feelings against Suncast but at the same time they need to understand what has happen to him too." Optimus said as he stood before Elita.

Elita smiled and said back, " I hope so, he's got so much he could offer the humans."

Optimus reach down and hugged Elita tenderly and she hugged him back.

"I love you my Airel always and I'm so glad we're together again, I can only now imagine how lost and unappreciated he has felt all these years. I want him never to feel that way again; to be alone is the most horrible way to live." Optimus said as Elita smiled on.

"I have to go I will let you know later how it went," Optimus said.

"I love you too Orion, Please tell him we're all here for him," Elita said before letting go of Optimus so he could leave and before he left out the door he turn and said, "I will," then walked on out.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::

_In the com center five minutes later. Galloway was standing and waiting with Major Lennox on the catwalk when Optimus walked in._

"Lennox thank you for calling me I was about to call a meeting to speak with you and the director here," Optimus said as he approached the catwalk.

"Well, I don't know what there is to talk about Commander. You decided to have me removed from here and I for once agree with you," Galloway said.

Lennox just looked on as Optimus patience as ever merely blink his optic lids a few times and then spoke.

"Director Galloway, you and I have spoke twice since returning from Egypt and I felt that you and I have a better understanding between us. I do realize where you stand and the other humans too but we are dealing with a life or death situation here not someone who is now killing or causing destruction."

Optimus paused as he saw the look on Galloway's face, " You want us to believe this now Optimus?" Galloway said.

"People do change, they do learn from the mistakes they have made and I believe Suncast has," Optimus replied.

"Well, it is true that since Egypt I have begun to trust your judgment some but there are those amongst us who have not been influenced by you but scared by your kinds' presents here on our planet and with good reason. They are not ready yet to accept and probably never will. But Good luck, I don't have anymore say in the matter and quiet frankly am glad about that." Galloway said then turn away and walked on down the stairs and left out of the hanger.

Optimus had spoke with Galloway alone before and does know the man has just reasons for his actions before. He like many humans were traumatized by their present and the death and destruction their kind left behind. He' s wife was killed at the Hoover Dam where she worked during the time Megatron escaped from there. Optimus too knows all to well that this was going to test him and those under his command and their resolve toward peace.

"I sure hope this works out, I mean honestly Optimus I don't trust him but; I do trust you're judgement on this and I stand behind you," Lennox said as he looked up at Optimus standing there by the catwalk.

"Thank you Will for your support and your friendship it has met a great deal to me personal over the years. And yes, I do too. With the addition five days I do believe Ratchet and I will be able to get together all the Intel that they wanted in order for him to be able to stay but; he's recovery depends on him." Optimus said.

Lennox nodded as Optimus too nodded slightly at him and then he turned to leave. Lennox knew that Optimus was deeply concern for any living being saying before, "they have the right to choose for themselves."

Optimus headed for the med bay as he received a text message just then from Ratchet that Suncast was awake. He knew how Suncast from what Ratchet said last night felted about his future here and too he's sorrow and pain from his past.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Optimus made it into the med bay and down the hall to Ratchet's office were he saw Ratchet with Suncast setting at the big table where he and Ratchet sat last night and talked for hours.

"Good afternoon Ratchet, Suncast." Optimus said as he approached the door.

Suncast looked up instantly as Ratchet stood up as Optimus walked in.

"Sir, thank you for coming." Suncast said slowly but his voice was still slurred.

"Sir," Ratchet said as he moved aside so Optimus could set down with Suncast and talk with him.

"Suncast, I've been along here with Ratchet been able to extend your stay for additional five days during which time you will have to under go exams from a human medical doctor to determine your status," Optimus said.

Suncast nodded slowly, " Yes sir I was informed by Ratchet," he said.

It was at that moment Optimus looked to Ratchet whom took the cue.

"Suncast," Ratchet said grabbing his attention.

"There is something I fail long time ago to inform you and I have the utmost regret to say now." Ratchet then stood before Suncast and then reached over and pulled a chair to him to set down first.

" Do you remember that it was I that told you of your fathers' death?" Ratchet said.

Suncast looked down at his feet and said, "yes unfortunately."

Ratchet took a deep breath as Optimus sat near by.

"Well, I didn't tell you then who because I wasn't sure then if you would believe me and I'm not so sure now either but; it was Lazerbeak," Ratchet said although you could hear the pain and sorrow as he's voice broke at times trying to talk.

Suncast just looked at him with his optics wide as they could be. Ratchet did not move nor flinch. He had no fear that Suncast would strike him surprisingly though Suncast then nodded as tears welled up into his optics.

He reached over and picked up the data pad and began to peck out what he wanted to say.

He wrote it and handed the data pad to Ratchet who read what he said aloud.

"Well many years later I suspect him or Soundwave."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you then youngling, I fear that could have made all the difference in your life if you had known," Ratchet said so sadly.

Suncast didn't look up and Ratchet started to walk out of the room when just then Suncast spoke up and angrily said, "Megatron, that fragger lied to me and what hurts the most is that he said it was you that had someone kill him."

Ratchet stopped dead in his tracks and stood facing the other way and was trembling trying to hold his anger in check.

"I'm not surprised by his lies Suncast. He lied to me about my father, Sentinel Prime. I didn't know then what this war has sadly taught me now," Optimus said too with sadness in his voice.

Suncast picked up the data pad and began writing on it. Ratchet stood with his hands against the workbench and his head bowed and wept quietly. A few minutes later Suncast sled the data pad towards Optimus who was setting next to him and read to himself what Suncast had wrote.

He said, "Optimus, I have been too blinded by this same sadness and the anger that Ratchet must be dealing with now. I don't see him as the reason I entered this war anymore and hadn't really for a few years now since we came here searching for the allspark. I wasn't really searching for Megatron but the allspark. I wanted to bring it back to Cybertron but I didn't want the human boy or any of the other humans to stand in my way either so I was just as wrong as Megatron."

Optimus finish reading it and looked up at Suncast who was had turned around in his chair some and was watching Ratchet who started to walk out the door and leave.

"NO! Don't leave me," Suncast exclaimed.

Ratchet turned around and came back in the door, "I never did youngling but I felt so guilty and filled with sorrow for what I didn't tell you then. I should have told you look, you were like the son I never had and I knew you missed you father being around. I never knew mine; I loved you and I knew your father loved you more than you will ever know because he told me how proud he was of you." Ratchet said.

Suncast then looked over at Optimus who was startled by what Ratchet had just said.

Ratchet grabbed a towel off the workbench and went to the sink on the other side of the room to clean his face off. Suncast sat thinking about what Ratchet just said. He really had no idea either that Ratchet never knew he's father. Suncast at least knew his father it's just after his mother had died he didn't get to see him as often.

A long ten minutes or so had elapsed before anyone spoke up. Optimus sat quietly thinking and looked up at Suncast who again was writing on the data pad.

"Ratchet, who was your father?" was what he wrote.

Ratchet came back and sat down in the chair across from Suncast and picked up the data pad and read it.

"I don't know, he was killed by a guardian before I was sparked. My mother was a teacher just as yours was," Ratchet answered aloud.

"That's why you became a doctor isn't?" Suncast said aloud.

"I cared and still do care I just don't show it often or in the right way sometimes. But yes, I became a doctor because I wanted to help others and I can't stand this war and what it has done to us Cybertronians," Ratchet said.

"I don't think you are alone my friend. I think all of us have seen this war change us forever." Optimus said looking at Ratchet.

"Suncast I too wanted you to know about your father I didn't know him but Ratchet did. Ratchet and I looked for days trying to find you then our main base came under heavy attack and we didn't know what became of you until we saw you with Megatron. Your past, our past, good or bad is now behind us. I don't want you to worry about the humans or leaving here. I see your intentions thus far is for peace and no more violence. However, I will need your cooperation with the human doctors fully; you have to prove to them beyond a reasonable doubt that this is what your goal is."

Optimus said as he sat next to Suncast who was looking at him.

"Yes, I understand and I will try Optimus sir," Suncast said slowly.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Okay I leave it here. They talked a while longer and Optimus did tell Suncast that Elita and the others were here for him and wished him well. Next up Dr. Capstan arrives later that afternoon for a brief meeting. Okay, please review!


	5. The doctor is in

Chapter five: Suncast, meaning a cast of sun, a bright light

Wow, it's been awhile since I've updated this one. But I'm also trying to update the other too! So, sorry for taking so long in updating this story.

Here we pick up just after Optimus had left the med bay; where he was talking with Suncast about seeing the human doctor here on base to begin the evaluation of his status. Suncast has at this time, very little use of his right side and talks via mostly the data pad he uses. Dr. Capstan the doctor on base for the humans, has conferred with Ratchet in the past about their basic make- up and some programs. He comes to see Suncast while, Optimus goes and talks with Major Lennox about his meeting with Suncast. That conversation between Optimus and Lennox will be in the next chapter.

**Note: Ratchet will start the story off but where noted is the last of his conversation directly into this story.**

**Also, later on in the story when Suncast is answering questions; his words will be in italics.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character Dr. Capstan and the name Suncast. All the rest belong to, Hasbro, Paramount Studios and DreamWorks studio.

My thanks goes out to the crew and cast of the Transformers movies. Too also to Michael Bay for one hell of a ride. Just two months to go; damn that's to long to wait.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Optimus just left out a few minutes ago and I just finished up getting yet another sample from Suncast as he fell back into a light recharge. I have replaced the drain lines in from his waste tanks so that he could rest. He insisted that they be removed before Optimus came in, not sure except... Well being a mech too I think it was from pride more than anything else. Of course he had the blanket over him because he still has a lot of armor that's been removed from the burns. Suncast has indicated a clear stand of moving on but not wanting to leave here. He is still in considerable amount of pain and only able to walk, if you want to call it that, if aided but at a very slow and tedious steps. His speech is still slurred but was able today to speak a few words in one complete sentence, slowly. I have noticed that he's internal repairs that had started slowly, have stopped. For each of the five samples I take daily the last two days; each shows a decline in nannits multiplying needed to complete repairs. It could mean several things but mainly he's nervous and scared that he won't be able to stay here, knowing he'll be safe here from Megatron should he come looking for him.

I've got to stop all visitors for the next twenty-four hours or until his nannits increase. That is why when we get sick or in for repairs, rest is really required in order to heal. He needs to rest and deserves a chance, please Primus.

Dr. Capstan and I have now for some time shared some basic information together. He was curious about us as I of the humans, but both in a medical prospective. He is due in here any minute now.

_end of Ratchet's conversation_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ratchet was busy and perplexed with the same findings he was having with the samples he collected from Suncast. A few minutes later while working on a data pad he heard someone say, "Ratchet?" from his doorway.

Ratchet looked over the data pad in his hand and saw that Dr. Capstan was standing there at the door.

"Please come in, Dr. Capstan," Ratchet said as he put down the data pad, got up from his desk and walked around to greet him.

"Thank you, it looks like you've been swamped." The doctor had noticed the piles of data pads on a table right next to Ratchet's desk.

"Yes and no, those data pads are files on all the Autobots here on earth about their appointments, exams, sample results, medicine dispensed and treatments done. I'm waiting on my new file cabinet which, should have been here early this morning already."

Ratchet slightly chuckled as he reached down and offered his hand for the doctor so that he could stand upon the desk.

"As you can see the results of the samples I told you about are here on the monitor." Ratchet said as his finger pointed at the four columns as the doctor looked on.

"Here is two days ago when I noticed a drop in the level of nannits his body was producing. Those as you know are what helps in the healing process."

Ratchet add as he was highlighting the results of nannits on the list of other things chemically tested from the sample.

"I would say based on what I have learn from this is that, the micro-nannits that help repair the internal circuits appear to have reduced by thirty percent in a thirty-six hour span."

The doctor went on to say too, "I would first consider this a small setback; something in common it appears you have with humans in regards to recovery."

"I agree, but I say it's from too much interference during the time need to heal." Ratchet added.

"Well, is he resting now?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, but he knows that you are coming by to talk with him and gave a exam," Ratchet said again offering his hand to carry the doctor down the hall to the private room Suncast is in.

They walk down the hall sharing a few more words of exchange then Ratchet walks into the room with the doctor in his hand and stops in front of the table across from where Suncast is resting. The doctor steps down out of Ratchet's hand and to him the table is huge; one part of it is full of towels and some cans and the other half, where he stood, was bare except for a chair with a small tray next to it. He then sat down as he looked across at Ratchet who was trying to wake Suncast.

"Suncast, Dr. Capstan is here to see you." Ratchet said to Suncast and waited for Suncast to then acknowledge him first before rising the berth up into a sitting position.

He opened his optics and for a second he looking a little startled before nodding he's head some. Ratchet then pushed the button that did raise the berth up into a sitting position. The doctor, who was seating behind Ratchet on the table at the moment, looked on. The first impression the doctor had by just looking at Suncast was how in the hell did Suncast survive that crash he saw several days ago? Ratchet looked behind at the doctor who was now standing and in shock of what he seeing.

"Doctor, it is as bad as it looks, but hopefully he will get a chance to stay here and maybe live."

Ratchet said as he noticed that the doctor was distraught at what he was seeing. He then stopped staring at Suncast and began to look around the room and saw piled on a huge table many of the burnt and parsley melted disfigured armor pieces belong to the flyer. Then, as he heard soft whispers and a few chirps, he's attention was drawn back to the berth where Suncast laid and the series of lines coming out from under the blankets. He figured that they are either: feeding him energon, medicine and or something. Suncast had cocked his head as he was watching the doctor's reaction of someone who was horrified at what he was seeing.

"Doctor," Suncast slowly and softly said and the doctor quickly regained his composer.

"Hello Suncast, I'm Dr. Capstan. I have been ask to come here and talk with you and give you a general examination and report those findings to the NEST representatives in charge of this base, do you understand?"

"Yes," Suncast answered while leaning his head back against the pillow and closed his optics for a moment.

Ratchet had walked back over to him and handed the data pad to Suncast so that he could peck the answers down on the pad instead of stressing himself out trying to talk. Then Ratchet turned and was almost to the door when Suncast blurted out loudly, "NO!"

Ratchet surprisingly turned around looking back at Suncast, "I'll be right back." he said.

Ratchet stood there a minute or so longer waiting for Elita to come. She had requested to be present and see Suncast for the first time since seeing the crash.

Ratchet knew this was going to be hard, he has not been able to leave the med bay at all since Suncast has come out of his comma state. He only wanted enough time to use the wash racks and refill on energon while the Doctor spoke with Suncast.

Just then Elita had opened the door and poked her head around the door looking for Ratchet; who just then looked up a she did.

"Suncast, Elita is here and will remain with you for the duration of Dr. Capstans' stay; I will be back however before Dr. Capstan leaves. Listen, you must answer these questions and don't worry I know what they are but can not aid you in the answering of them."

Ratchet said but Suncast was not buying it and had a look of shock and fear etching it's way into his already disfigured faceplates. So, Ratchet leaned over to him and whispered in his audios, "_I need to lubricate, go to the wash rack and drink some energon before I fall to pieces_."

No one except Suncast heard what Ratchet had just said but Suncast looked down apparently embarrassed now for acting like youngling. Ratchet smiled as he nodded his head at Suncast and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'll be back shortly," Ratchet said and then turned and passed Elita, who was quietly setting on a bench by the berth Suncast laid upon; he winked at her and left out in what seem like a big hurry. She softly giggled as the Doctor stood by writing notes down on his clipboard.

Dr. Capstan looked up as he heard silence once again, " My apologies, I was writing down information that I have obtained from earlier. Shall we start?"

"Suncast, I have a few questions to ask you and you can take as long as needed to answer them to the best of your ability ok?"

"Yes sir," Suncast said replying back.

"Okay, first question. Why or what made you decide that coming here that you would be granted alyssum to remain here on our planet, one you choose to attack?"

Suncast began pecking on the data pad with one finger. The doctor watch as he pecked on the data pad and noted that it became his choice of communication, much easier than trying to pronounce the words. A few minutes late Suncast looked up and at the doctor and pushed a button on the pad that read aloud the words written on it.

It read:

_I was badly banged up as it was from the battle in the country of Egypt and received more upon the return to the nemiss, our space cruiser. Megatron brutally and with vengeance ripped wires out of my circuitry. I failed him and he was in unconceivable pain from what Optimus had done to him. After that and some other things in which in front of a femme I will not repeat, because it would be disrespectful; I made it to my small quarters and hid in my storage room for what seem like a long time. Some time later I had to have woke up and decided then to leave the Decepticon ranks, I think Megatron was with someone. That's all I remember, I don't remember how I made it here or what caused this to happen to me. I have been told why since being here and that alone doctor should stand to the truth of my reason._

The room was quiet as the Doctor wrote again on his clipboard. Then another few minutes elapsed.

"I must ask you this question, and I will admit I'm scared shitless at the moment for asking you this, but I'm ordered to do so. If you some how recover enough that humans begin see you as a threat out of fear, will you leave peacefully?"

The doctor took a deep breath after saying that, he knew by what he has learned, saw and heard for himself that if he (Suncast) survived, that he would be for ever dependable on others to live.

Again the sound of metal fingers peck at a data pad resounded through the room. Only this time it was slightly a more longer delay in writing the answer.

At one point Suncast stopped as he looked up at the ceiling. Then a moment later he pushed the button for the data pad to read aloud again what he typed.

He wrote:

_Where would I go? If asked, yes somehow I would leave; but with no disrespect doctor, I know better now. I don' t care if they lock me up for the rest of what I have to live; as long as I can live without getting beat up on again, I can't take it anymore or being alone without someone who cares for me. Where's Ratchet?_

Dr. Capstan looked up from writing his notes and said, "he'll be back in a few minutes. Remember him telling you ten minutes ago?

Suncast just sat there trying to think then said, "no, why did he leave."

Just then the doctor noticed that Suncast has lost his short-term memory. That would mean making decisions for himself is not possible at this time.

Elita smiled as she stood up and walk over to Suncast and quietly looked on.

He briefly looked slightly worried then Elita said, "He'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

She then just came to a conclusion that in the few minutes of this interview and listening to the data pad, sensed he was telling the truth and that Suncast meant what he said. It of course will have to be seen to the bitter end one way or another, but for now, it seems that he has changed.

"You say that you be willing to be locked up, do you realize that is what they, the government, wants?"

The doctor asked but was beginning to believe that medically and physically Suncast was not a threat as of now.

"Yeeessssss," Suncast said though slowly. He was getting tired and largely to do with his body not producing enough nannites to get better. Ratchet was concern about this earlier before the meeting.

"I have one more question followed by a brief exam and yes, I can tell that you are getting tired."

But then he remembered though, as he stood literally inches from him that; this being took many human lives willingly and effortlessly.

"Doctor," Elita whispered softly from behind him.

"Are you okay, do you need something?" She asked.

Suncast had closed his optics yet again, he has very little energy and for short periods of time. He's body was not processing the energon correctly to raise his energy levels and of course the medicine was sedating him some so that he could rest.

"Are you able to transform any and if so, what?" He asked Suncast.

Suncast opened his optics and began pecking at the data pad again, it was a brief answer though.

"_No, I'm stuck in my bi-pedal form." _

The data pad read. As the doctor heard that he began placing his hands near the flyers arm that was mangle, he's right one, but was quickly hastened to do though.

"You can touch, it doesn't hurt, the sensor was burnt." Suncast said slowly, it was maybe the only part of his body that really didn't hurt compared to his chest and his faceplates each time he try to speak.

The doctor did just that and despite the arm being mangled, the metal was warm; much like what it would feel like to touch a human and feeling the warmth on their skin. Suncasts watched as the doctor approach him eye to optic.

"If I help grant you your wish, do I have your word as one being to another that you will honor your words to the letter?"

The doctor asked regaining his composer as Suncast seemly was trying to smile a little.

"_I will to the letter. Doctor, I just want to live, but I do understand why you and the rest of the humans...hate me_."

Suncast had wrote again on the data pad.. He moaned slightly as he was trying to shift his right leg some but instead a sharp, stabbing pain stopped him from moving it much.

"Are you okay?" The doctor asked becoming a little alarmed and it showed in the sound of his voice; as Suncast was trying to move around.

"Yeeeesssss," he answered then moved his head looking around trying to spot Ratchet standing by.

"Where's Ratchet? Ratchet it hurts." Suncast said as didn't see him.

"He'll be back in a minute, I just spoke with him via the com system okay,"

Elita said as she was standing by him now trying to comfort him as best as she could. She softly patted Suncast on the left shoulder as he closed his optics again.

"I think I'll be leaving now. I've made my assessment of his condition and will present it and send Ratchet a copy of the report tomorrow morning."

The doctor said as Elita then offered her hand for the doctor so that she could set him down on the ground and he could leave.

"Very well, I'll let him know as.." Elita started to say then Ratchet came in the door with an energon can in on hand and his other with a sedative in the other for Suncast.

"Your soaking wet! What, you don't know how to use a towel anymore." Elita exclaimed.

"Femme commander, for your info I was in the wash racks when you called me!"

Ratchet retorted back over his shoulder at her as Dr. Capstan stood by the wall waiting to speak with Ratchet for a moment.

"Your getting me weeet!" Suncast squeaked.

Ratchet quickly focused his attention back to Suncast noticing that the blanket was dripping wet from him leaning over as he reach for the IV to injection some pain medication into it.

"Sorry, Elita would you please get me some dry warm towels out of the unit?"

Elita had already started to walk that way when she said, "yes of course."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Okay, I'll leave it there. The doctor had waited while Ratchet had gotten Suncast settled back into recharge; they discussed about the recommendation that he (the doctor) would be filing with Optimus then the others. Ratchet for the first time since the crash, had started to feel somewhat relieved about it all, somewhat.

Up next, the discussion between Optimus and Lennox. Optimus shares with Lennox some of Suncasts' past before the war. But Lemmox. Though he trusts Optimus unconditionally; he still feels uneasy some at letting Suncast stay on base.


	6. The doctor has spoken

Suncast Chapter six

Wow! It's been sometime since I've written on any of my stories. I've been too busy and not motivated; but with the holidays behind us and a busy work schedule, I will attempt to return to writing.

I had to go back and re-read the story before I wrote this chapter and no I will not cover the conversation between Optimus and Lennox. Let me say that Optimus spoke with Lennox during the time that Dr. Capstan was with Suncast and told Lennox about how Suncast was before the war and too about his father, Wind. I know that I said at the close of the last chapter that I would cover this but since it was already discussed in another chapter, I changed my mind. I found a few minor screw ups in the story as I re-read it but hopefully you still have the principle of the story in mind.

Disclaimers are the same, Hasbro owns the transformer characters; but I do own the characters Wind and Dr. Capstan.

Oh, one other note here, I have disabled the reviewer thingy so that those without an account on fanfiction could leave a review, but as I said on my profile page and I'll say here too, if it gets out of hand I'll chop it off. Remember people write on here for fun and it's entertaining, not for a grade or to be prefect. If you can't stand the story then don't read it, go elsewhere. That's my only comment about it and I will not respond to you by saying anything else on here.

Alright, in this episode we read the letter of recommendation from the doctor and listen in on a short conference call made to the general.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Diego Garcia Base

From: Dr. Charles W. Capstan

To: Commander Prime

CC: Major Lennox, CMO Ratchet, General Moreshower and President Obama

The following letter of recommendation is based on an evaluation that I conducted on October the 13th of 2010 at 1700 hours here on base in the medical bay on Suncast. There was one other Autobot there present but was not involved with the questioning.

I would like to start off by saying that for the past year since being station here; I have had the privilege of being in several conversations with the CMO for the Autobots, Ratchet. It was during those meetings that I had with him that I learned of the similarities between the humans and the Autobot's anatomy. I was just as intrigued about their species as Ratchet was about ours. However, I will not waste your time about the details just that it was very useful in my decision.

Starscream as Suncast was once known as, was second in command of the deadly Decepticons while under the leadership of Megatron. He was known to be ruthless, cunning and a killer. But now the sentient being I saw last night was nothing more than a mere being barely holding on to life and clearly very remorse for his actions. I had received information about him prior to the interview about his life and background but not in any way used to sway my evaluation. Prior to the war he was a young and an inspiring scientists who was trying to follow in his father's footsteps. It was not hard for me to figure out by his physical condition that he was gravely ill. He was basically nude; they have an outer skin or armor and all of that was burnt and or twisted but mostly was crushed upon impact, what was left attach to him had to be cut off. He was covered with several large electric blankets to keep warm and several IV lines going to various areas on his body connected to monitor's that kept tract of his vitals. The engeron samples that were taken showed that the nannits, which are the microbots that repair his systems and alloy skin are not reproducing efficiently. In layman's terms, he's body is shutting down due to the massive injures both internally and externally.

With the damage done to his processor his motor skills are permanently altered. His ability to walk is only with aid slowly and for short periods at a time, his right side is mostly paralyzed and he cannot transform. He had suffered what we humans would relate to as a stroke. Ratchet said it was caused by several high voltage electrical shocks to his processor. It effect his speech too, most of the questions I asked him he gave me via a data tablet and it took several minutes for him to peck using his left index finger since his right arm is useless. In the information I received from Ratchet that I spoke about earlier he told me that improper removal of chips such as his GPS and identifier one that gives away who and what you are etc. Those apparently were removed sometime before he came here. Those chips were to be removed under medical care and with the patient in stasis with several circuits shut down to avoid what had happen. He is in and out of what I would call sub consciousness partly due to the medicine to keep him calm and to recharge but too his processor is wacked. Much like us with little brain activity our bodies do not function correctly.

That's just the physical part, the mental part is much worse. Because of his physical condition he is frustrated, confused and sadden. He appears to me someone who is locked up inside by the horror he has seen in his lifetime; what we humans refer to as PTSD. His memory is short term but bits and pieces of some of his past he has tried to discuss recently with Ratchet I'm told. Ratchet said yesterday to me that what he remembers is fragmented and hard to understand. He can speak but it is heavily slurred and slow and some of the words he types on the pad are backwards. Ratchet said that from what he has seen with the scans of his processor not all of his memory was wiped out but his communication skills were mostly. "He may never relearn the ability to communicate any further than he has now and his motor skills will never improve either." Ratchet said to me after the meeting I had with Suncast. But what conversation we, Suncast and I, he did speak of wanting to live in peace that he was aware of the fear the humans have of him and that he no longer wanted to go on living the way he had been. Although it was my first encounter with him I was not really scared by his size or after a few minutes of watching him either. He is scared that it is too late for him to make a difference for the good. He said and I quote, "I can't take it anymore or being alone without someone who cares for me."

That came about after I had asked him what if they, the human government tell you that you have to leave somehow. He said he didn't care if he was locked up for the remainder of the life he had left just didn't want to be alone. I don't see a killer here anymore; I don't even see a being that has any intent to harm or ever the physical ability too. He has it seems come to terms with the fact that the way he was had gotten him nowhere and see's that he has no reason not to change for the better.

Therefore it is in my profession opinion that Suncast remain here with he's own kind where not only would he be under guard for our comfort but his as well. I don't see a threat to us from him, it don't take a rocket genius to figure that out. One visit to see him along with the vital records that have been kept since his arrival; clearly shows that he would never be able to physically or mentally be able to return to any normal life for a cybertronian. His medical records that have been obtained since his arrival here on earth are also attached to this letter.

Respectfully yours,

Charles W. Capstan MD.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Early the next morning

Optimus had received the letter of recommendation late last night by email. He was out along the cliffs overlooking the ocean this morning just before sunrise; something of a pastime he always enjoys since it gave him a chance to think about he's problems alone and relax. He had been there thinking of a plan that would better insure Suncast' stay here on the island. It would be a plan that would give Suncast the continued care that he will require with additional building added to Ratchet's Medical bay to serve as his permanent residents. He knew that Suncast would no longer be a threat to society but it wasn't what he knew or what even Ratchet knew that concerned him; it was the governments now that would know of his presents here on earth and him being harbored here by the Autobots under the so called white flag of truce, as Optimus called it. And yet just like the humans, they too can change their behaviors and actions for the better. But the humans were not aware of this; just what he has done to their world and who he is to them, a known killer.

Optimus had returned to base with his plan and met up with Ratchet to discuss it. Ratchet was not keen on accepting that Suncast be guarded nor did he want Suncast to feel that he did not trust him; but Ratchet did after a lengthy conversation with Optimus agreed that it would be in his best interest. Ratchet then told Optimus that Suncast is now in a complete recharge and the sample he took last night showed that he's nannits reproduction had decrease to just fifteen percent. Too, that Suncast would no longer be allowed any visitor's period until further notice.

"He's worried Optimus that he won't be able to stay here and it's starting to affect him even more. I guess he believes somehow that this is not going to work; he's giving up and there's nothing I can do."

Ratchet said sounding so frustrated and sad at the same time. It was personal for him to see that Suncast makes it, that he has a chance to make that change.

"What he typed on the tablet last night was that if he can't stay here than forget it. In other words he rather die than leave here, he's traumatized Prime."

Ratchet spoke up and said too. Optimus knew how painful this was for him and he too wanted Suncast to be able to make that choice.

"Ratchet, I don't see with this recommendation and the proof medically that it is going to be a problem we just have to give them a chance to see and realize that we too can change our ways for the better."

Optimus had said as he sat with Ratchet in his office. Ratchet nodded knowing that Optimus was right and a few seconds later reached over and pick up a data pad and handed it to Optimus and said.

"I know and it makes me wonder if we should have shared that common thread sooner. Optimus, if he survives this he'll never though mentally. I want to take full responsibility for him; I have already written up the release form."

"And I know that he would except that I'm sure as well as I old friend. I'll have Magnus get started on this plan while I go and talk to Lennox; I know that I have a trusted ally in him and with the General."

Optimus said as he stood up after signing off his approval of the transition Ratchet wrote up for custody of Suncast and then left out for his office to see Magnus. After talking with Magnus about the plan, he went ahead and put in a call requesting a conference call with the General in twenty minutes with Lennox and then headed out to the command center.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Optimus drove in and headed to the center catwalk station where Lennox was waiting for him; as the other Autobots were busy with soldiers and assignments and or training exercises.

"Good Morning Optimus, I just received a copy of the plan for Suncast" Lennox said as Optimus transformed.

"Good and good morning to you too Major; it is a plan for he's stay here and the previsions for him he will need and housing."

Optimus said greeting Lennox in return as he approached the catwalk.

"I understand that a conference call is being set up with the General to discuss this. I never thought I be saying this but I kind of hope this works out for the poor guy."

Lennox said to Optimus who seemed pleased by the expression on his face.

"Yes, so do we Major; so do we."

"So, how is he doing this morning?" Lennox asked as he stood on the catwalk next to Optimus. Optimus shifted around on he's feet a little which would be the only outward sign of stress or worry Lennox and the other soldiers now recognized when Optimus was troubled by something before he spoke.

"Not well I'm afraid to say; I just got though speaking with Ratchet about an hour ago and he is telling me that Suncast's nannits have reduced overnight and he is in what you humans would refer to as coma. He's receiving engeron but his body is not processing it in other words, he's body is shutting down. Ratchet believes that Suncast is giving up; he was never really confident of his self as a youngling either."

Optimus said with so much sadness in his voice, although Suncast had committed acts of violence, death and destruction it's like now he wants to change his ways maybe too late. Optimus felt that any sentient being dissevers the right to choose for their selves and believed there was still goodness in his spark. Lennox sadly shook his head as he looked down briefly, he knew Optimus to long know not to trust him and the judgment's he has made.

"I'm sorry to hear that big guy; I hope with some time here with you all that he can get better."

Lennox said.

"Major, conference call is up sir," one of the officers at the communication station relayed.

"Alright, bring it up," Lennox ordered.

The meeting got started with the General diving straight into the letter of recommendation from Dr. Capstan.

"I've read the letter from the doctor just a while ago. In it he spoke candidly about Suncast past and intended future while describing the seriousness of his medical problems, yes?"

The General said, "Yes, General I want to excuse my medical officer for not been here at this time. Suncast's condition has taken a turn for the worse overnight I'm afraid."

Optimus spoke up first to say.

"Well, I 'm too sorry to hear that, while I'm not sure about this Suncast I do however do not wish that kind of sickness on anyone; we all here have seen the results of what war does. I'm waiting for word from the Presidents chief man over there to call my people on what we are going to do; but I must say this, it is not just our country involved with the decision here. He would have to be kept under guard Optimus and I know from what I read that should be hard to do. But he would never be accepted and must remain there indefinitely."

The General said then paused as he was temporary sided-line by his secretary giving him some papers. No doubt the outlined plan Optimus had about a half hour ago sent to the Pentagon.

"Excuse me gentlemen," the General said and then the screen went blank.

Lennox turned and looked at Optimus who slightly gave a nod. A long it seemed few minutes had passed before the General came back on.

"Okay, Optimus I just received your outlined plan in detail and my people are reading over it as we speak. The jest of the plan covers his medical needs and housing arrangements and further medical details of his injuries, correct commander?"

"Yes General, it is with this plan I hope that we can give him refuge here; while I know it may be hard for the general public to perceived that our species can change our path in life for the better, maybe now would be a good time to illustrate this by example."

Optimus said, as he has been always known for his excellent diplomatic choice of words, kind but to the point.

The General nodded and agreed with Optimus saying that he hoped this would, "indeed give a truer understanding of the peace you value."

With that said the conference call ended and Optimus had left as too did Lennox who had other responsibilities on the base to attend to. Optimus was headed back to his office to read over reports but decided to turned around and headed back in the direction of the med bay to check on Suncast and was met in the hallway by Elita.

"There you are," Elita said as she was walking from behind him heading also to the med bay.

Optimus turned around to greet her, "would I be anywhere else?" he said lovingly to her. She smirked and stopped and put her hands on her hips.

"Nnnooo, are you heading to the med bay?"

She asked him.

"Yes I was and I'm hoping to see Suncast and fill Ratchet in on the meeting with the General."

Optimus replied back to her as they continued on the way there.

"Fat chance, the hatchet ain't allowing anyone pass his door. Magnus is there though and he is going over the designs that Prowl put together with Ratchet."

Elita said.

Optimus was quiet for a moment he had been worried about Suncast's future here that is, if he survives.

"Well at least he will get some peace and quiet; if he' not thinking about it or hearing about it maybe he will not give up. I know what he wants, but it just saddens me to think Megatron has taken that life out of him. I wish now,"

Elita stopped dead in her tracks and interrupted him.

"Don't! Orion, don't you dare start blaming yourself for not finding him. We all tried for days and many got injured some badly in the pursuit of trying to find him and fight off Megatron's goons in the process. He made his choice; we just have to hope that he's able now to make another."

Elita said as she held Optimus's hand; very rarely outside of their quarters did she every address Optimus by his sparked name. Although they were alone as they walked across the base to the med bay she couldn't help but too reassure her sparkmate. This has been a hard week for them all and even harder months lay ahead.

Optimus nodded and then continued on walking in the direction they were going. Elita couldn't help but smile back at him.

"I know my sweetspark, I know." Optimus said as he lean into a hug from her.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I leave it there for now so that I can finally post this chapter that I've been working on for two weeks.


	7. Suncast Stays, chapter seven

Chapter seven Suncast's stays

Disclaimers are the same Hasbro owns the transformers but I have created Suncast and a few other characters of my own too.

Italics indicates personal journal notes and sorry again for taking so long to update but life and it's responsibility's come first, fun things come second. Scrap, I hate when that happens, but oh well.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ok, the decision was made just two days after the conference meeting that was held with the General so now Suncast will be able to stay on the base under guarded supervision.

It was agreed upon with the plan that Optimus had outlined for Suncast's but with additional request to the structure's integrity from the President. The outline basically covered the maintenance of the security that would be twenty-four hours, seven days a week and that the building would have an outer wall and it must only be one way in and one way out. Both doors are to be no less than six inches thick and made of solid stainless steel; they are to have two locking mechanism, an electrical locking system and key locks. The rest of the outline covered the supplies need to continue the repairs for Suncast and his personal provisions.

Ratchet has continued on with the treatment for Suncast, which has been mainly rest and more surgeries that were needed to repair what circuits could be reached and replaced; also most of his wiring and both legs and upper arm struts among other things needed to be replaced or fixed. Suncast has finally begun ever so slightly to recover, but it will only be to a point. His speech will not improve nor will he move about on his own; although he has begun to sit up in a chair more as of lately, he still mainly stays in the berth and does rests majority of the day.

Optimus and Elita have been off base all day because, Elita had put her foot down and deemed it necessary; it was going to give him some relief from the relentless conference calls and meetings that had been held in the last few weeks.

Optimus had been working relentlessly to make it clear to the humans that Suncast remains no threat to them; he has even going as far as to release some primary medical records of Suncast's condition for them to decide.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ratchet's personal logs

_It's been three weeks since I got approval from the President of the United States to allow Suncast to stay here on base. I owe Optimus and the others a great deal of gratitude for their work and support for Suncast; although I know they have been waiting patiently to see him. Within the first week after me telling him that he was safe now and that the decision was made that he can remain here; he has begun to slowly improve. No, his speech has not improved nor has his motor skills, but mentally he has started to lose the fear of losing me, I guess. _

_He had been using the data pad I gave him so that if he wants to talk to me he could; but he pecks at it slowly with his index finger and it takes him ten minutes to type five to six short sentences. _

_The results from this morning of his nannits count are up for the first time this week to sixty two percent now after a whole week of them not going above fifty eight percent. He has told me that he did what he did to himself in hopes of making it here; he typed,_

"_I knew that Optimus and you would not turn me a way; I just didn't see any other way to live anymore. It was come here or offline myself; I was that tired and angry with what I had become."_

_I sat there next to him at the table as he sipped on his engeron drink through a straw and I picked up the data pad and read that. I just shook my head and I said back to him, _

"_Your right in knowing that deep down I could never turn you away if you came to me Suncast, but that was only because I knew who you were before the war began and you're father. But while I and the others here on base understand and see the truth, I don't think the humans ever will or at least not in the public's view."_

_He nodded slowly as he looked down at the table briefly, then he looked up and towards the window, then back to the table and then he scooted the data pad close to him and began pecking away on the pad. He wrote; _

"_I know and I don't blame them; if I do nothing but stay here with you and the others.." _

_That was all that he wrote, so I finished the sentence aloud for him; you will be happy or sad?_

_He just shrub his shoulder in response, "What, tell me?" I said pointing to the pad._

_He typed, "Worthless, some things I remember about my father's work; I may not ever recover but inside I still want to be me, a scientist." _

_I read that and then just sat there and closed my optics; tears of sadness began to flow from my optics and yet I'm relieved; I couldn't lose him now. I still regret not telling him then knowing in my spark it could have made a difference in the choice he made. When he came and the scans were coming in to me what he had done to himself and then him crashing; it met everything to me for him to survive. Now for him to be able to fulfill his own personal dream; the one he had before the war began, well I hope he can in some capacity._

_The thing is, most of his processor is blackened; I have repaired some of it and he's core memories were not erased completely as at first thought. He has not shown any aggression and I have no doubts that he wants to change for the better. He would never be able to present a fight or transform, his transformation program is offline and will remain that way. That part of his processor I cannot reach to repair. His motor skills too are too far deep into his core processor and so he will remain in constant need of physical help for the remainder of his life, but his protoshell or his soft metal skin, is repairing. Ninety eight percent of his outer armor shell was destroyed and I have been reproducing some light grade armor for him so that he would have something protecting his soft metal skin. I have made a metal brace for his right leg to wear so that his knee don't buckle out on him but I still have help him; he shuffles that right leg and his balance is off. As soon as the bunker is finished he'll have his own room and the others will get to see him and spend time with him. That will help him, I just hope that what I did by defending him doesn't cause more problems for us all._

End of Ratchet's notes

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

In the weeks that have followed, the Autobots have been granted permission to keep Suncast there on the base but at all times supervised. Dr. Capstan has been in the Medical bay to see Suncast twice and has seen some improvement in his condition but not physically though; he still cannot walk by himself but Ratchet has fitted him with a brace so that his leg don't buckle under him; nor has his speech improved.

Nobody else has been able to visit with him; Magnus and the others though have just about completed the bunker addition to Ratchet's medical bay. For the rest of the base is business as usual; every sixteen hours a patrol of the island and every other day two bots leave on recon missions or civilian aid relief missions. Optimus has been so busy with working with the pentagon over the public outcry of them harboring Suncast there on the island; he has buried his shyness about public attention and has held an impromptu speech on CNN live and did addressed the issues with reporters,

"I would fine this a prime example of change and yet similar values we share; we Cybertronians too can learn from our mistakes and adapt a better way of life. For as much as we are different, we are the same on the inside."

Early this morning Optimus had got up and left as Elita rested; he was down along the beach as the sunrise thinking about Suncast and what Ratchet had reported in his weekly report.

"If he wants to help, I think in time and months more of research, he will find something. He always did so as a youngling; his love of how to make things better seems to have not left his spark."

Optimus ponder about this and what he knew what the humans knew of him and his people Autobot or not. There has not been any Decepiticon activity in recent months but it's all the same; the humans have been hounding him about who they call Starscream, Megatron's second in command. A known killer and massive destruction he has caused this world. Would he be able to convince the humans that he, Suncast has changed, that he would never physically be able to harm them again if he should stay here on earth? It was said yesterday evening by Prowl, "The humans are not going to see or conceive the thought of him as the good guy and not the outlaw. This very well might be a lost cause and at some point he might have to leave off world or for that matter all of us. This is their world, not ours."

But Optimus sees it differently and he always has, being an optimist person by nature he will try all avenues to avoid that from becoming a reality.

"Elita to Optimus, where are you?"

Elita called breaking his mulling over it all.

"On the beach, thinking as usual." He replied lovingly.

"Well, stop; I'll meet you there and you will not return to base until later after we have spent some time thinking about anything but what you having been mulling over for the past two weeks, you can't change the humans or what happened in the past."

Elita said from where she was standing in his office.

"I know my love; I'm waiting for you, Optimus out."

He said as he transformed and sat down in the grassy field along the beach road.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Okay I leave it here, Suncast has months to begin some recovery; next chapter he receives visitors and more is reveal, hint – he writes a letter.

Oh some reviews on how you think it is going; it would be greatly appreciated if you want, thanks!


	8. Suncast speaks out

Suncast, chapter 8 Hey guys I m so sorry that I have taken too long to update, okay with the idea of changing my writings to a simple text form so it will upload now mastered; I ll be updating more often.  
My husband is having neck surgery later this month so recently it s been hard to concentrate on my writing. So, in this chapter there was a message that was intercepted by NEST; the message was later revealed to have come from a Decepticon drone that was traced to an area near the Bahamas. In that message that was sent out from the drone, it said that there were faint traces of Starscreams ion signature that were found within this solar system, but not on earth or its moon. But by the time that a recon team had arrived on the island of Jamaica; it was discovered that the drone self-destructed and no further engeron detectors have been triggered elsewhere on the plant thus far.  
On a happier note though, Suncast has recently moved into his new home and is now on the mend as well as now receiving a few visitors. His nannits are now up to 95% which means many of his repairs on his metal skin have begun to heal and his internal wounds too. But his motor and speech skills will never change from where they are now. He has now had seven surgeries to repair his struts, cables and several bundles of wiring along with replacing several circuits that Ratchet could safely access. But Ratchet was not able to reach areas deep within Suncasts processor that controls many of the motor and speech skills he has permanently loss the ability to use. In time he will regain some use of his right side and I stress some, most of that was lost along with some of his long term memory and his speech will be hesitated and slurred at best. It s been about two weeks and slowly he has begun to heal; he can speak simple one to two syllable words; but still his main form of communication is by pecking away at the data pad. He now has been fitted with a chair that he uses to get around in his room; although his right side is still weaken from the multiple seizures he had suffered, at least now he has some mobility and instead of recharging for most of the day, he now enjoys sitting up for several hours during the day at his desk studying. Although he does not have access to the outside world; Ratchet has seen to it, with Prime s permission that is, that he is informed of some worldly events. Information such as science and human health research reports, to geography studies and world history have been his main source of interest. It is something before now that he did secretively research but until now, was not able to be really concern with.  
During the past week he has written a letter that he wanted Optimus to give to the President to read, in it he talks of his regrets about the past and with Ratchet s help he has pieced together some of his history and stated too his desire someday to contribute to the research in human science. But for now Prime wants Suncast to remain active in his study s and not focused on public involvement of any kind. The whole issue of him being here is not worldly accepted and his seemingly changed feelings towards the humans are still, in the eyes of the Government(s), not totally believable.

The disclaimers are the same, transformers are owned by Hasbro and some characters in this story are property of DreamWorks and Paramount studios; so, I write stories about them for fun. The name Suncast is mine along with a few other names in this story and again, sorry for taking so long to update and hope you enjoy and please don t forget to review!

(Beeeeeeeeep, beeeeeeeeeep) Just then was a loud signal that sounded off in Prime s processor telling him that a interlink call was coming from the command center at 0400 hours. Commander Prime sir, sorry for awaking you at this hour but we had just intercepted a short encrypted message that originated off the coast of Jamaica located in the Caribbean. Optimus had been recharging with his sparkmate Elita, who had been curled up next to him happy and peacefully for the last eight hours. He had been gone for the last five days for a summit meeting which was held in the city of Chicago. Several representatives along with their leaders from several countries had finally come to an agreement on Suncast remaining here on earth. The last two months have been very trying but seemingly now all worth it even including the CNN briefing with reporters to which Optimus privately loathed.

So quietly as to not disturb Elita who didn t hear the call, he responded back on the com-link to the officer, Thank you, I ll be in the command center in five minutes. SIC Prowl was there minutes before Optimus arrived getting all the details of the encrypted message so that he could report to Prime. Then as promised five minutes ago, Optimus shows up slowly driving in and slowly transformed; obvious still very tired.  
Report status Prowl, Optimus said as he approached the catwalk where Prowl was standing there next to Col. Lennox.  
The message was heavily encrypted and with many errors and from an outdated Decepitcon drone no less, but in short it said that it was not able to find any traces of Starscream s ion trail here on earth or on its moon. But it did report that it found faint traces of his ion signature within this solar system within the past solar cycle, excuse me, year sir. Who was the message sent to? Optimus asked as Prowl now handed him the data pad with all the information thus far on it.  
Unknown Sir, Prowl answered swiftly.  
Prime then paused as he read over the message again to himself; it was not what they needed to happen now. The air had just finally started to settle about Suncast s whereabouts and the intention s the Autobots had for his wellbeing.  
The question now is, is Megatron still functioning and if so; he now will be looking for Star.. I mean Suncast and that could mean trouble for us. Just then Ultra Magnus walked into the command center as well as Ratchet, Wheeljack, Preceptor, Hound, Bumblebee, Elita and the others.  
Ratchet, are Suncast s signatures offline? Optimus asked referring to the ion signature that every Cybertronian carries; they are the miniature bio-nannits that carry the DNA if you will of the Cybertronian even when they die and flake off the DNA of that Cybertronian is still in them unless they were instructed other wise not to carry it.  
Yes sir. Ratchet replied.  
Good, see to it that they never do again; as you all may have heard, we have intercepted a broken and encrypted message originating from somewhere near the island of Jamaica. But to whom it was sent to is unknown. But in that message a Decepitcon drone did report that it was able to locate Suncasts ion signature in this galaxy, but thankfully not here on earth. Optimus said to the officers as they fell into line for the debriefing. Optimus, we have wheels up in ten minutes destination, Jamaica- recon only, Col. Lennox said as he turns around to face him after just getting off the radio with the comformation.  
Good, Hound, Bumblebee and Preceptor will accompany you and your team on the recon to the island. Optimus said and with that those three fell out of line to prep for departure.  
As the human division of the NEST team also got busy with preparing to leave, Optimus then turned to Ratchet and said, Ratchet, this will not become information we will share with Suncast. While I do believe with my own spark that he has decided to change, I don t want him to feel threaten and as you and I both know even before the war began he would chose to either run or hide and now that is not an option.

Understood Prime, Ratchet said Prime nodded and then turned to Prowl who was communicating with Col. Lennox about the recon mission.  
Prowl, inform me when need, the rest of you not on night shift can return to your berths, dismissed.

Later that morning when Suncast had woke up from his recharge; Ratchet came by to see how he was doing. Suncast was now able to scoot out of the berth and into a chair to get around now in his room. But he still needed help with some private things and it seems now that he will remain dependent on that help for the rest of his life, but for now with his own room and something to occupy his processor with, he seems pleased. He has read everything Prime would allow him to study and learn about, but there was some things that were difficult for him to understand. Like, some of the more complex human relationships or their waste of resources and misguided social structures were very confusing still to him. So, Ratchet and some of the others would helped explain what they knew but it was still rather confusing to even them. Suncast did learn secretly some things about earth in the past few years since coming here in search of the Allspark; after all he was a scientist first and then secondly a warrior. He had put together a letter he wanted to send to the President during the first few days in his new room; in it he wanted to convey his feelings yet also explain himself as to who he was before the war began on his home world. But Prime told him that at a later date it might be reasonable to then address this to the General and go from there. However, Suncast is not aware of the agreement that has been just finalized but even so, when they spoke last week Suncast tried to convey that something from him in a positive form would constituted a willingness to change. Prime did agree, but again suggested that would have to wait until that time comes.  
It was shortly after lunch time about two o clock and Ratchet had called Suncast over the intercom system to tell him he was about to have some visitors; Suncast then replied back by saying, Thank you softly.  
A few minutes later Ultra Magnus entered through the two doors with Elita and Chromia following behind him.  
Suncast, Elita and Chromia are here to see you, Magnus said then he stepped aside to let them through and then he left leaving them alone to talk with Suncast. While Magnus is in charge of Suncasts security detail under the direction of Prowl he still has his doubts having not really known Suncast before the war; however his duty and respect to his Prime and his people has him leaning toward believing that Suncast has truly changed his ways. Elita and Chromia had been there nearly every day with Suncast this week as he began to open up to them about himself. He is still very remorse for what he had become and what he did and repeatedly mentioned that he was not that mech anymore. Elita knew Suncast more than Chromia did before the war; her father worked in the same sector as Wind did although not on the same projects.

Hey, how are you doing? Chromia asked as she and Elita sat down beside him.  
Elita smiled as she looked on as Suncast was using his one good leg to scoot his chair around to face them and with a jagged smile on his face he softly responded, Good. I read your letter, we all did, but for now though Prime wants you to stay unheard from. I hope you understand and not think that we have any doubt or uncalled concern upon you intentions. Elita had said then went on to tell Suncast the good news, Although I do have some good news though, Optimus came home last night and maybe in the near future the US President might read your letter. Finally an agreement has been reached and now this base is your home too. He then looked up and his optics went wide open genuinely shocked but it seems relieved at the same time too. He sat there for a second longer with his mouth open like a fish out of water.  
It s not what you think Suncast, you just have to understand right now with the events of the past still fresh in the minds of the humans and the standing fear of something alien; we are still not accepted here on this world. Prime doesn t want us to be seen traveling through populated cities and or where the humans are likely to see us without using our holoforms as drivers. Nor do we have permission to get involved with any human gatherings.

Elita told him also. He had his data pad beside him in a pocket on the side of the chair, but this time he chose to speak rather than peck out what he felt just then, so slowly and with still a slur in his voice he began.  
I know, I wish I could have lost in my memory files the horrible things instead of the many things I did lose instead of having someone else remembering for me. Chromia reached over and placed her hand on his arm, I know you do and we both wish we could shop again for some things we want around here, but it s all got to be done through the government sending it here to us and due to the fact that we don t have an income, it s the necessary things only. That made Suncast chuckle some, femmes love to shop and the mechs loved to get tanked on high grade; something he sees now that they have in common with the humans.  
Just knowing that I can stay is all I wanted, Suncast then said as he reached for his data pad with his left hand began pecking away something on it. A few minutes later he handed it off to Elita, she took it and began to read it aloud.  
I ll leave the desires of shopping for pretty things to you and just, well don t forget that I m a mech and if Prime ever allows it, I want my small share of Ratchet s brew. Elita and Chromia just broke out laughing at him, It don t happen often Suncast, old mech Hatchet grumbles when Ironhide begs for him to sneak a pint off to him. Chromia said and Elita sneakered aloud then said too, Optimus has asked a couple times already and only rarely will he get it and that s mainly during human holidays and only then because we would mostly have the base to ourselves. Figures, Suncast said disappointedly.

Later that evening Optimus was in the command center when the recon report was sent back; in it they had found the Decepticon drone totally destroyed, it had self-destructed it s self so that it could not be traced to whom sent it, Megatron Optimus said out loud.  
What did you say Prime? Col. Lennox said as he looked up at Optimus.

Megatron knows that Suncast deflected the ranks somehow, the message had to be sent to him or Soundwave. Who else would have cared to go looking for Suncast now? Optimus said as he clenched his fist around the railing on the catwalk. Lennox looked down at the recon report in front of him on the desk, his years of fighting alongside with the Autobots told him Optimus was right, Megatron must have survived and that only meant trouble.  
I don t doubt for one minute that you are right Optimus, but now with this I have to inform the General, he was informed about the message and will expect the report of the findings. Damn, Optimus muttered real softly under his breath as he turned away to gather his thoughts.

Yes, you are right Lennox; I just hope this doesn t change or dissolve the agreement made, you know as well as I know that Ratchet will not willing allow Suncast to be removed from here and that he s best option for safety is here. Optimus then said as he turned and faced Lennox again and Lennox only nodded back, he knew Optimus was right too.  
Look, all we have is that a drone was able to send out a message and that the message it s self said that Suncasts ion signature was not located here on earth or on the moon, right? Lennox said but Optimus didn t hesitate and spoke up saying, They are aware of the ability to turn off the ion signature and that Suncast would have done so to avoid being found; that was why we could not find him in the weeks leading up to the begin of the war. Optimus said and as he did so Lennox sighed a little then asked again, That s great so now Megatron or one of his goons will come looking here for him right? Lennox added.  
I would be lying if I said no, but now comes the hard part, waiting. Optimus said as Lennox looked on, Awe, my favorite pastime. Lennox said with disgust and Optimus sighed to himself softly, an unduly pleasure Col. I must admit, he added then he left out the command center; he need to go and think about it all and was wondering if now he made the right choice in insisting that Suncast be allowed to stay.

Okay I leave it there so I can post it now, so what you think? Sorry for the cliffhanger but it won t be bad though, you ll see.


End file.
